The Randomness Chronicles
by Begecko-chan
Summary: AU: Becca and Koneko are 2 teens from England, they go to college in Japan with the YGO gang. They try to live a normal life, but with fires, cheating and an evil spirit, it makes life a little hard in Yamori Lane. Megashipping  which means there's loads of shippings which I can't be arsed typing out
1. The Story begins in Yamori Lane

Chapter 1:The Story begins in Yamori Lane  
>Yamori Lane looked like a normal street, the houses were the same as all the others in town, the wheelie bins were picked up on Monday morning just like the rest of town. However, the residents of Yamori Lane were anything but normal. Take house number 4, it was home to Becca Okashi and Ryo Bakura a couple of college students studing drama at the local college. At 6 was Marik Ishtar, Bakura Touzoku and KonekoRaian. They also went to the college and studied Art, Biology and Architecture. Also at 8 was Yugi Moto, Yami Yugi (No relation) and Anzu Mazaki also at college studying History and Dance. They all got along, some more than others (If you get what I mean, I'll stop corpsing now). Koneko and Becca had gone to the same High School back in England and were great friends. They moved to Japan about 6 months ago even though Becca knew no Japanese and Koneko knew enough to get by. Today was the day of the History Exam and Yugi and Yami were studying like mad. Even with Anzu's constant dancing they still made it breakfast in time. At breakfast was Becca, Ryo and Marik. Koneko walked over to the table with a tray with about 9 apples on it. Becca laughed but everyone else still looked a bit confused about his obsession with apples. "Where's Bakura?" Koneko asked.<p>

"He's not up yet." Marik replied.

"You would know." said Yugi.

"Shut up! I'm Koneko's."

"So you finally asked, whats it been 3 months now." said Becca who finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah!" said Koneko grinning like a maniac as he bit into his first apple.

"Hehe, obviously the move to Japan has not effected your eating habits."

"I'll have you know I have tried lots of Japanese stuff."

"Prawn flavoured chewing gum doesn't count."

"Oh then no, no it hasn't."

"If you have finished your conversation about food, the architectural lecture is in 3 minutes," a voice behind them said. They all turned to see it was Kaiba.

"Okay, I'll just put these in my bag for later," said Koneko as he shoved his apples in his satchel for later.

"You mean your man purse," Yami said jokily.

"Not so funny the 30th time you say it," said Koneko walking out of the door. Bakura then came bursting through the other door.

"Hello sleepy head," said Ryo and Becca at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," said Becca, "Thats what 5 now?"

"Anyway where is Koneko?" said Bakura still half asleep

"He went to a lecture"

"Oh I just wanted to tell him he left his notebook at home," said Bakura producing a Lavender notebook with Koneko Raian's Notes, Curse all who Enter written on the front.

"Oh I'll give it to him," said Becca, "We have to go to Drama anyway." She grabbed the notebook and Ryo's arm and left leaving a tray with a bowl of cornflakes spilled on it where she had grabbed Ryo. Everyone got up and moved to another table so it didn't look like they had made the mess.

Becca looked inside Koneko's notebook. The first page had the word MARIK written on it about 100 times, the second page had a sketch of a building and some maths stuff on it and the next page was a stickman being hung with the words THIS LESSON IS BORING written below. Becca showed Ryo and they couldn't help but giggle as Koneko walked past them.

"Whatcha laughin at? Hey that's my notebook," Koneko shouted. Becca held the book out his reach, making Koneko jump for it. Ever since she had known Koneko she had taking advantage of his smallness and even 7 years on he's still small and being tortured. (Sorry Koneko I know you are going to kill me for this but it must be done, ok ok no more corpsing back to the story)

"Hey, give it back, B*tch."

"Hey it's Biatch."

"I know just give it." Koneko kicks Becca in the shin. Ryo is shocked and feels angry. He full on punches Koneko in the face. (Again I'm dead, ok I lied, I will corspe where appropriate)

"No one hurts my girl."

"Ryo, thats sweet but it didn't hurt, and I think he's bleeding. But still thank you for standing up for me." She kisses Ryo on the cheek and he blushes.

"Hello thtill in pain here. WHAT THE THRIG, RYO YOU KNOCKED OUT MY TEETH."

"Oh I'm really sorry."

"Yeah he's thorry"

"B*tcth."

"Also you have a lecture, like 2 minutes ago."

"Th*t, gimme that," He grabs the book and runs down the corridoor with blood pouring from his mouth.

"We should probably get to Drama now."

"Do you think Koneko will be alright?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Is it something I did? I didn't mean too i mean-"

"Ryo it's fine," She puts her arm round his shoulder, "I meant when you punched him, he dropped his house keys out of his pocket. See." She lets go and picks up some keys out of the blood Koneko left on the floor."

"But, I mean his face, he'll be fine, right?"  
>"Yeah, I just feel sorry for the caretaker." They then walked on to Drama leaving the blood and teeth on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Koneko:Why does Ryo knock my teeth out?<p>

Becca: You get a lisp

Koneko: YAY, Also whats with the apples?

Becca: You are obsessed

Koneko: True.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<br>**Koneko has made a book he stole from form look like his fan fic partners note book, the next pages are full of Kittehs. EVILNESS! (Koneko: There not that evil. Becca: Hey I do the corpsing around here, Kitty! Koneko: It's Koneko not Kitty! Becca: Same Thing!) Yes Kitty's are evil, Especially the ones who look like Jaden in the Picture i Drew in form. (Koneko: HEY Becca: Sorry But you gotta admit it does look like Jaden)


	2. Sherbet, Red Bull and Vomit

Chapter 2: Sherbet, Red Bull and Vomit

"Thut up, Thtop lauthing. IT'TH NOT FUNNY!" Koneko shouted as Marik and Bakura mocked him for what happened.

"I didn't know Ryo had it in him, I'm quite impressed." Bakura said as he stared into space, imaging Ryo pummeling Koneko.

"Bakura snap out of it," Marik clapped his hands in Bakura's face, "You know what happens when you dream about Ryo! Thack!"

"And you think Ryo'th bad, you thould feel a punth from Becca."

"I know, back when I used to like him. Becca gave me slap and my jaw still kind of hurts."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait, you used to like Ryo?"

"When your trapped in a piece of jewelry for god knows how long. You become attached to the person that releases you."

"True"

"Koneko, When were you ever trapped in jewelry?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Ryo, I didn't know what crisps you like, so i got ready salted." Becca said walking into the house at about 6:30 pm.<p>

"What time do you call this?" Ryo asked, hands on hips.

"I don't know my phone died on the bus."

"You were on the bus."

"Yeah, I told you after drama me, Mai and Ishizu were going into town."

"And why wasn't **I **invited."

"Girly day out."

"But I thought you hated girly things?"

"I do, but I needed clothes and crap like that. Plus we don't have to go everywhere together, it's not like we're married."

"Forget it, your obviously not going to remember!"

"Remember what?" Ryo stormed out of the room and headed for the stairs.

"If you can't remember. I'm not going to remind you again."

He started walking upstairs.

"Ryo, I'm not a mind reader. Tell me."

"It's nothing, I'm just upset. You know nearly christmas and all."

"Oh yeah, Amane. I'm sorry that, you know."

"Yeah."

"What was that thing anyway."

"Check the kitchen. I'm going to bed." Ryo started to cry as he turned and went upstairs. Becca walked through the back room into the kitchen and saw some plates on the table. The table was decorated with some candles and flowers. The table was set for 2 but one plate was dirty while the other was untouched. Becca realised what this was, it was Ryo being sweet his self and cooking dinner for the two of them. But where was she, talking on the bus talking to a boy she meant at the Shopping Centre. His name was Omono Banzu, and he said he went to college, and that he took media. He came from England just like Becca and Koneko. Buthe lived in the dorms. Why did Becca care, she had Ryo, and it was nearly christmas, the hardest time of the year for Ryo.

* * *

><p>"Marik! I'm trying to thtudy!" Koneko said with about 20 pieces of paper layed over his desk.<p>

"But it's 2:00am and I've just had 30 red bulls and 5 packets of sherbet."

"Bakura'th trying to thleep"

"I don't care, I'm not tired so is not tired. ISN'T THAT RIGHT BAKURA!"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH MARIK, IT'S EARLY!" Banging was coming from the wall.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE, THE WALLS ARE PAPER THIN!" Yami shouted, half asleep. Banging then came from the other side.

"WE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING TOO! AND YOU WOULDN'T LIKE RYO WHEN YOU WAKE HIM UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Becca shouted, half asleep.

"SO MARIK WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Everyone except Marik shouted.(THO MARIK WOULD YOU PLEATHE THUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO THLEEP! in Koneko's case)

"But, I'm not tired."

"Then shut up and let us sleep." Bakura shouted.

"And let me thtudy."

"Fine then." Marik layed down on the bed in the room he shared with Koneko. The room was green and lavender and opened onto a balcony, which looked onto the back garden. They had a doulble bed fitting the same theme, except at the moment was covered in pink sherbet and empty cans of red bull. Bakura's room was just down the hall and was dark blue and black. After about 5 minutes of studying Koneko got bored of studying and got into bed (after shaking the sherbet off onto the floor[he was going to have to clean it anyway]) and turned on the tv. He instantly fell asleep. Marik came back from the bathroom to find Koneko asleep and his papers still cluttering the desk.

"He's left all these in such a mess," Marik thought to himself, "I know, as an act of kindness, I'll put all these papers in the bin for him. It'll save him doing it in the morning." Marik then shoved all the papers into the bin. Then threw up into the bin, as a result of sherbet/ red bull incident. Then he got in bed and cuddled up to Koneko. marik thought, "He'll sure appreciate me putting all his clutter in the bin."

* * *

><p>Anzu: Hey, I wasn't in this one.<p>

Yugi: Me neither.

Omono: When do i get intoduced.

Becca: Next time.

Koneko: I said no more real people in the fan fic.

Becca: You forget who writes this thing.

Koneko: But-

Becca: I could tell the world, who you **really** are.

Koneko: Okay, I'll be good!

**Author's Notes  
><strong>Well here it is, Chapter 2. There is a new person. You'll have to guess who it is. Inbox who you think it is. There name is Japanese. And remember kids **Never mix red bull and sherbet! **or let Marik near your important documents.


	3. Enter the Media Student

LOL it says thack in the last chapter it's meant to be twack. And I apollogise in advance for Omono's foul language.

Anyway to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Enter the Media Student<p>

Christmas, a time of joy? not in Yamori Lane. Unless your name's Yugi Moto, then you love it because a) there's no college and b) you get to act like a 4 year old, and no one can say anything. The other residents of house 8 were less enthusiastic. Then again, you'd want to be there instead of elsewhere. We'll start with The Ishtar/Bakura/Raian residence, you couldn't cut the tension with a hatchet. Well heres what happened... (harp music)

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"He's left all these in such a mess," Marik thought to himself, "I know, as an act of kindness, I'll put all these papers in the bin for him. It'll save him doing it in the morning." Marik then shoved all the papers into the bin. Then threw up into the bin, as a result of sherbet/ red bull incident. Then he got in bed and cuddled up to Koneko. marik thought, "He'll sure appreciate me putting all his clutter in the bin."_

_The next morning:_

_Marik and Bakura were eating breakfast, Koneko was still asleep. When suddenly..._

_"MARIK, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY COURTHEWORK!" Koneko yelled, walking into the kitchen._

_"Was it the stuff on your desk?" Marik asked, looking up at him._

_"YETH!"_

_"Erm, I haven't touched it." Marik said, quickly looking back at his cornflakes._

_"ARE YOU THURE, BECAUSE I FOUND IT IN MY BIN, COVERED IN PINK THICK!"_

_"Erm, no comment."_

_"Hey Marik, weren't you eating pink sherbet last night?" Bakura said looking pretty smug._

_"SHUT YOUR FACE!"_

_"I'm just helping Koneko find out what has happened to his coursework."_

_"THO DO YOU KNOW?"_

_"Ok, I did it. I thought I would be helpful and tidy up after you."_

_"YOU, YOU" Koneko stormed out of the room and the door._

**END FLASHBACK**

Koneko got back about an hour ago, he just sat and stared at Marik, his fists clenched. Marik was scared, he'd never seen him this way. Bakura had left to get some food with Melvin, a boy on his course. There weren't exactly candy canes and sugar plums next door either. Christmas, the time Ryo hated most of all. 12 years ago, Ryo's mother and sister, Amane, were driving home when a drunk driver crashed into their car. They both died in the accident. Amane was only 4. Becca was pretty depressed, her parents couldn't send her any presents this year. They were busy with work. They never had time for her, even when she lived in England.

* * *

><p>The last day before christmas break. Everyone was excited. Most for christmas, but the others just happy to not be in college. Becca and Ryo were walking to the canteen.<p>

"Have you seen Omono?" a girl asked another girl. Becca stopped and listened to them.

"Is he then new Media guy?"

"Yeah. He's aparrently really good with computers."

"Sounds cool."

"I've "accidently" broken my laptop. I'm gonna see if he can fix it."

"Good luck. Lots of girls have "accidently" broken their laptop, so Omono can fix it."

"I'll give it a try. Men just can't resist my femine allure!"

"Whatever you say."

"Are all girls like that?" Ryo asked Becca.

"Mainly yes, but don't worry, some are normal." Becca said turning her attention away from the girls. "Weird, they're normally the ones who follow Duke around.

"I know, it's annoying that this new kid is stealing my fangirls." Duke said passing them.

"What's so great about him anyway?" Ryo said and started walking away. Becca saw him and quickly followed.

"Hey Guys." Becca and Ryo said as they sat at their table with the others.

"Hey," Yugi said, exetremely happy.

"Hey," Everyone else except Koneko said, a little down hearted.

"So. What's up with grumpy pants?" Becca said looking at Koneko.

"Marik dumped his coursework and puked on it." Bakura said. Marik slid down in his seat.

"What all of it?"

"Yeth all of it." Koneko said looking up.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" a voice behind them said. They turned, it was a Koneko sized boy with long, black and brown hair in a pony tail, carrying a laptop.

"Sure," Everyone said.

"Hey, I remember you. Omono, right?" Becca asked turning to him.

"Yeah."

"Well, This is Marik, Yugi, Yami, Ryo, Anzu, Bakura, Koneko and well, you know me." Becca giggled. Ryo looked at her he thought "what is she doing?" (by the way this is the order they're sat in ,going clockwise)

"Hi." Omono grabbed a chair and sat between Becca and Marik.

"So, do you need anyone to show you round?" Becca asked Omono.

"No, Serenity's showing me around in a minute."

"Ok then. Just wanted to know. I am here anytime you need help. I'm a **very** helpful person."

"Since when?" Everyone but Omono and Koneko asked.

"Since forever." Ryo stared evil eyes at Omono. "What does she see in him? She's meant to be mine! Stupid Omono!" He thought. Omono looked at Ryo, then back to Becca.

"I'm ok, really. Oh it's Serenity, bye." He got up and walked away.

"I'll be right back." Ryo said as he got up and followed Omono.

"Hey you!" Ryo shouted at Omono in the yard, walking toward him.

"Me?" Omono replied stopping and turning to face him.

"Yes. Stay away from Becca. Ok."

"Look. I don't choose my friends."

"Well. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to steal my girl. Ok?"

"I'm "stealing your girl" I'm not interested in her."

"Oh please, I've seen the way you look at her."

"What look? I suggest you just fuck off you arrogant little bastard. If I was trying to steal her I'd put on more of a show you dumb fuck!" Ryo felt something inside him snap, he punched Omono. But he was to quick and grabbed his fist, forced his fist down and punched Ryo. (sorry fellow Ryo fangirls) He fell like a stone and landed in a unconscious heap in front of him. Omono stepped over him and walked away.

Becca, who had apparently followed Ryo, walked outside to find him lying on the floor. She ran over and started violently shaking him.

"Ryo, Who did this?"

"Omono" Ryo said through the pain.

"Right. Marik!" Becca shouted.

"Yes." said Marik, who had also apparenty followed Ryo.

"Take Ryo to get some first aid. There's something I need to do."

Omono was standing near the dorms. Becca marched over to him.

"Why did you punch Ryo?"

"He accused me of 'trying to steal his girl' which I assume would be you?"

"Well you'd guess right. But that's still no reason to hit him."

"But he also tried to hit me, which I dont think is very nice."

"Well. He's fragile."

"Yeah, well he's also rude. I mean, If he'd wanted to talk he could of asked, instead the arrogant bastard tried to hit me."

"Oh he's the 'arrogant bastard'!" And with that she slapped him round the face and kicked his knee cap. She walked away leaving Omono clutching his knee, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Well as it's Slavemas I'd thought I'd give each of you a present! Chapter 3!

Omono gave me his stuff to say, so it's true to character. Koneko don't say much, coz he's pissed! And Ryo gets punched (cries) Sorry fellow Ryo fangirls, but Omono does get his comeuppance. Merry Slavemas to all and to all a good night (or day)


	4. The Fire

For gods sake i did it again, it's THWACK not thack or twack. As in the sound made when you slap them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Fire<p>

Becca was woken early by the sun peeking through her lime curtains. This made her angry. The sun had the audacity to wake her during the Christmas holidays. She looked at the clock, 9:34 am, okay not that early, but ealry for Becca. Groaning, she got out of bed and went downstairs. Ryo was sat on the couch.

"Morning! What are you doing up this early?"

"Sol!" Becca had called the sun sol ever since she was little, and it just stuck.

"I thought so."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, but since you're offering I'll have some toast."

"But I- Fine then, you cheeky sod." Becca walked into the kitchen to find the had no bread. "Great. Ryo, we've got no bread!"

"There's a bag on the floor!" She looked down.

"No there isn't!"

"Then it's still in the car!" She walked back into the living room.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm still in my pj's"

"And?"

"And, the cars outside."

"Becca, it's only the neighbours that are going to see you!"

"But there's that creepy guy across the road."

"He's not creepy!"

"Anzu said she was sunbathing and he was watching her!"

"Fine then. I'll go get the bread. But you owe me!"

"Thank you, Amai!"

"Welcome, Tenshi!" Ryo left through the front door, and returned with the bread. She met him in the hall.

"Here you go." Ryo said going to hand her the bread.

"What do you mean I owe you?"

"You'll find out later."

"I'd rather find out now!" Ryo leaned forward and kissed her, and pulled away when he realised he was crushing the bread.

"You'll owe me the rest later." Becca grabbed the bread and walked into the kitchen.

"And a cup of tea too." Ryo shouted after her.

"Yes your royal highness. As one wishes."

"I like the sound of that. Could you call me that now?" Becca rolled her eyes as she plugged in the kettle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"INCOMING!" Marik yelled jumping behind the table in the kitchen. Thick black smoke pouring from the toaster.

"God Marik, Your worse than Becca! Bloody hell! Bakura said from behind a chair. The toaster caught fire. "Crap! Marik, what have you done?"

"ME? You put the bread in the thing!"

"But you messed with the dial!" Marik threw a glass of "water" on the fire, but it got worse. Marik looked at it confused.

"How did that happen?"

"It was VODKA!" Bakura said turning the tap on.

"Crap! Marik, what have you done?"

"ME? You put the bread in the thing!"

"But you messed with the dial!" Marik threw a glass of "water" on the fire, but it got worse. Marik looked at it confused.

"How did that happen?"

"It was VODKA!" Bakura said turning the tap on.

"Who drinks vodka at half nine in the frigging morning?"

"I do!"

"Where's Koneko?"

"He's still asleep!"

"Wake him up then!" Bakura ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to Koneko/ Marik's room. He started shaking him awake.

"Koneko!"

"Frig off!"

"Koneko! WAKE UP!"

"FRIG OFF!"

"The toasters on fire!"

"Thit!" He got up and ran to the kitchen, Bakura right behind him. When he got there Marik was hiding behind a chair, and the fire had spread to a tea towel on the side. Smoke was filling the room fast. Bakura ran over and opened the door and the smoke poured out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Yugi, why don't we go up town?" Anzu asked him as she walked into the living room. He was eating cereal.

"What just us?" he asked anxious for some alone time with Anzu.

"No." Yugi sank in his chair. "There's Jou, Honda, Serenity, Ryo, Becca, Koneko and that new kid Omono."

"What Becca, Ryo _**and**_ Omono are going?"

"They don't know he's going!"

"Well then, I'll have to go, I can't wait to see what Becca'll do to him. I hope, there'll be blood!" Yugi said rubbing his hands together.

"Your right, I should go tell them." said Anzu completely ignoring what he said, and heading towards the door.

"Anzu, wait!" But it was too late; she was already outside.

"Yugi I have to tell-" Anzu started to say as she turned, but the smaoke caught her eye. "OH MY GOD! Theres smoke coming from Koneko's house!" Yugi ran and joined her to see smoke billowing out of their back door.

"There's screams too!" Yugi said as Marik screamed.

"We have to help them!" They ran into the house and to the kitchen. The fire had now spread to the curtains and one of the 5 cupboards on the wall. Koneko was by the sink getting water, Bakura was wafting smoke outside, and Marik was under the table, hugging a table leg.

"Guys!" Anzu shouted. They all looked over.

"Anthu! Yugi! Get out you'll get hurt!"

"We're here to help!" The fire spread to the next cupboard. Bakura noticed this and turned pale. (well paler)

"Bollocks! We need to get out NOW!"  
>"Why?" Yugi asked.<p>

"Because the end cupboard is full of alcohol!" The fire reached the middle cupboard. They ran outside, but there was a problem. Marik's pants got caught on the side.

"Help! I'm stuck!" he yelled.

"You'll have to take your pants off!" Bakura yelled at him, trying not to laugh.

"No way!"

"Fine then burn!"

"Okay!" He slipped his trousers down, Bakura laughed, Koneko looked at him. He nudged him and pointed to Marik, he laughed.

"What?" Koneko pointed towards him, and he looked down. he was trapped by the top of his boxers. The fire reached the next cupboard.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Marik jutht come on!"

"I'd rather burn!"

"Stop pithing about and get out here!"

"Fine! But your all turning around!" They all turned, Marik slipped off his boxers and grabbed his trousers as the fire reached the final cupboard and was quickly eating at the locked door. He barely had time to put them on and run outside before it got inside and exploded it a massive fire ball.

"Good thing we weren't inside!" Marik said, as the others watched the fire spread rapidly through the house.

"I've called the fire brigade. They said they'll be here as soon as they can." Anzu said putting her phone away. Suddenly the door onto the balcony blew open and the fire was visible inside.

"Becca! Are you burning the toast?"

"No! Why?"

"I can smell burning!" Becca sniffed.

"Me too!" Ryo ran to the kitchen and they opened the curtains, it was black outside from the smoke.

"Is the garden on fire?" she asked him.

"No, the smoke seems to be coming from elsewhere." he replied walking outside, she followed.

"Oh my God! Koneko's house is on fire!" They ran to the alley, and saw the others had done the same.

"You guys alright?" Ryo asked them.

"Yeah, except Marik's had to go commando!" Bakura said, and laughed again. Marik elbowed him in the ribs.

"Okay? To much information!" Becca stated.

"You guys should come through our house and wait out the front. I assume you called the fire department." Ryo asked. They nodded and followed them through the house, and outside. Not before Becca could grab the toast she was making.

"Did you have to bring that?" Ryo asked her.

"What? I'm hungry!" He grabbed the other slice. Koneko grabbed it off him and ripped it it half.

"They woke me up!" Becca rolled her eyes and realised she was still in her pj's.

"Be right back." she said running inside. Ryo realised this too and quickly followed. 5 minutes later they returned fully clothed. The fire engine pulled up and the people ran in to deal with the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Many hours later<strong>

"So this is all that we could save." a fireman said passing Bakura a box. he opened it to find a folder, 2 phones with chargers, and a pair of jeans.

"Tho thith ith all we have letht?" Koneko asked the fireman.

"I'm afraid so. Everything else was badly burned or smoke damaged."

"Tho, how did thith eveen thtart?"

"Well, _Marik _put the bread in the toaster, messed with the dials _**and then **_he poured alcohol over it."

"Oh, _I_ did it, did I?" Marik asked him sarcastically.

"Yes, Yes you did." Bakura replied obviously not understanding the sarcasm.

"That was sarcasm!"

"I don't care."

"And I didn't even know that wasn't water!"

"Oh sure you didn't!" They started to argue about who started the fire, but Koneko wasn't listening. His hands were clenching and unclenching, he scunched his nose and his left eye started to twitch. Becca and Ryo noticed this and started to back away, grabbing Anzu, Yugi and Yami, who had come back from shopping to see fire engines outside, and told them to cover their ears. Koneko looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"MARIK IT'S ALWAYS YOU, YOUR A MASSIVE SCREW UP!"

"THUT UP! BOTH OTH YOU JUTHT THUT UP!" Koneko yelled as loud as he could. They both turned to look at him.

"Kon-" Marik started.

"NO, JUTHT THUT IT!" a little quieter.

"But!" Bakura started.

"THIP IT!"

"It's better to let him take out his anger on something." She held up a cushion infront of his face. He grabbed it and threw it across the road. "Or not." Koneko started kicking Becca and Ryo's wall. Getting harder with each kick. "Koneko, don't, you'll break your foot."

"I DON'T CARE!" She looked at Koneko and sighed. She started stroking his head. He started to look less angry, maybe even calm. But she stopped when he started to purr. Everyone just looked exetremely weirded out.

"I guess that's why they call him Koneko!" Yami said trying to make humour out of this awkward situation.

"Anyway. You guys got room at your house?" Becca asked Yami.

"Yeah, But only for two."

"Great, you take Bakura and Marik. We'll have Koneko."

"You don't hathe to do thith!"

"Your our friends, we can't make you stay in a hotel." Anzu commented

"Especially, when you looked ready to tear their heads off." Yugi added. Koneko laughed awkwardly, but aggreed before they went into their respective houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Chapter 4, time for celebration, well I would if anyone actually read the thing. Sorry if you have read it, but I can't bloody tell. Reviews please, no insults but flames are okay. Tune in next time for a _special _appearance from a certain person, who likes a certain Yami.


	5. The Evil is Known

**Chapter 5: The Evil is Known**

It had been about 3 weeks since the fire. Many things had happened, Koneko had gone to the dentist and got false teeth, meaning his lisp was gone, (Koneko: finally Becca: Shut up, I'm telling the story) construction of number 6 was almost finished, Yami had got sick of Marik and Bakura in his house and Becca had been having really bad headaches. College had started again, much to everyone's annoyance. Which left the characters of our story in the canteen on a dreary Tuesday afternoon. Everyone was bored, especially Marik.

"I'm am sooooooooo bored right now." He said, "Why can't we go home?"

"Because there's an Art lecture at 3." Becca said.

"But that's in 3 hours."

"Go home then, but you'll be by yourself."

"Why where are you going?"

"We're waiting for Anzu and Yugi then going uptown." Ryo replied.

"What and your all going?"

"I'm not, bio lecture at 1" Bakura replied looking up from where he had slammed his head on the table 10 minutes previous.

"I'm going, seeing as I've got nothing else to do." Koneko said biting into an apple.

"So it's just the 5 of you?"

"No there's also Jou, Honda and Serenity."

"Well have fun then."

"We intend to. You know you can come Marik." Becca said before she a felt a stabbing pain in her head and double over in pain, grabbing her head. 'Have your fun for now hikari.' a voice said, it sounded a lot like Becca's but rougher.

"Becca are you alright?" They asked looking over to her.

"Fine, did you hear that?"

"What your shouts of pain? Because I think your parents in England would have heard them." Bakura said rubbing his ears.

"Sorry. And no like a rough voice talking."

"No. What did they say?" Ryo asked.

"I can't remember. I must have been imagining it." Yugi and Anzu walked over to them.

"You ready to go?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah." They got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Becca! Where are you going?" Ryo said following an angry Becca.<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The group walked over to the front of the college where they met Jou and Honda._

_"You guys ready?" Jou asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Cool, we're just waiting for Serenity."_

_"Okay." They stood waiting for her. After 5 minutes she turned the corner holding the hand of Omono. Becca saw him and vice versa, she stared at him._

_"Hey Becca, long time no see." She felt like punching him, but fled the scene, Ryo chasing her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She didn't answer him and kept walking. "Becca. Stop." He stood in front of her.

"Move." she said.

"Not until you've calmed down." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"1,2,3,4,5"

"Becca?"

"6,7,8"

"What are you doing?"

"9,10,11,12,13."

"Oh your counting to calm down." She nodded.

"14,15,16,17,18,19,20" She opened he eyes. Her features softened.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go back?"

"Not really. But I need some new shoes."

"Okay then." They headed over to where the others were waiting.

"Finally, can we go uptown now?" Omono asked. Becca glared at him.

"If you don't mind going shoe shopping." She replied.

"Not at all."

"Then lets go." She turned and started walking the others caught on and followed.

* * *

><p>"Come on Anzu we've not got all day." Omono shouted as Anzu was trying on clothes.<p>

"Don't listen to him Anzu, take as much time as you need." the others shouted, looking at clothes.

"Anzu you like stripes?" Becca asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Here then." Becca said dumping 5 more t-shirts into the changing booth. Omono groaned.

"You don't have to stay Omono. The others want to get something to eat."

"Then why hasn't Becca gone with them. She looks like someone who'd enjoy something to eat." Everyone turned from where they were to stare at Omono. Jaw nearly hitting the floor. Becca turned around from where she was and faced him, she about to say something when she doubled over and grabbed her head. 'Let me handle this hikari'. She stood up again, her hair in her pony tails, jagged and wild. She opened her eyes, and they were crimson, instead of her usual turquoise. She walked over to Omono, staring at him, a grin found it's way onto her lips. She laughed, it ringing in a sick icy way, sending chimes pulsating through their eardrums. Then, she stopped and looked at Omono, tears in her eyes.

"Very funny joke. But it needed more relevance to my weight." She said, her voice prim and proper with an icy undertone.

"Just count to 20 Becca." Ryo shouted. She ignored him.

"Becca?" Omono started to say.

"She's not here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I'm sorry. We haven't been introduced, Warui Akuma." She extended her arm, as if to shake his hand. He just stared at her. "I'm trying to be courteous. It seems someone left their manners at home. But no matter. I'll press on." She took a knife from her bag. "This should be quick. And **will** hurt. Hold still." She lifted her arm and went to plunge it into Omono, when he quickly side stepped, and she missed. She turned to face him. "Oh you shouldn't have done that." He ran. She just stared. then turned to the others. Still shocked.

"Becca?" Ryo asked stepping forward.

"How many times must I say this? Me, Warui, no Becca, no Becca. Do I make myself clear." He nodded his head. "Excellent. Now goodbye for now. But just remember. I'm always here." She then doubled over in pain. When she stood her eyes were purple, changing blue.

"Warui?" Yugi asked.

"Who the frigs Warui?" she asked, looking confused.

"Nevermind. You okay?" Ryo said.

"Because of Omono? Yeah. Speaking of the arse. Where is he?"

"He went home."

"Finally." She knocked on Anzu's booth. "You ready."

"Almost." she replied.

"Kay, I need shoes so I'm gonna leave you with these."

"Okay." She grabbed Ryo's arm and dragged him away from the shop. They walked over to shoe shop. Becca went straight to the converse section and was trying on some lime ones.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Nice." She took it off and went to pay for them. After paying they went outside and to a stand selling smoothies. They got one each and sat on a round bench, around a massive pillar supporting the building. After about 2 minutes of sitting they were about to leave when they saw Marik leaving the clothes shop, dragging Koneko. He dragged him into the toilets. Ryo turned to Becca.

"Think Koneko's accepted his apology."

"I think he'll accept it for the next 5 minutes."

"Becca!"

"What?"

"You know what."

* * *

><p>Warui: Haha foolish mortals, bow before me.<p>

Becca: Quiet you!

Warui: Yes master

Koneko: What have said about insinuating

Becca: Just accept it, You got your teeth back, I got to throw some yaoi in there.

Koneko: fine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yeah, things got a bit weird there, but he deserved it. And sorry Omono if you are reading this. But my story needed a bastard, not saying you are, but, well, you know what I mean :)


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations

"Oh my god! It looks amazing" Koneko said he looked around his newly built house.

"Just wait till we paint the walls." Marik replied.

"I'm not taking you. Remember what happened last time we went shopping." Becca stated. She was referring to their "time" in the Domino Mall toilets.

"Becca!" Ryo shouted.

"What?"

"You know what." He wrapped his pale arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest. He started kissing her neck.

"Get a room you two!" Marik shouted at them.

"Okay!" Becca shouted dragging Ryo into one the newly built rooms. Ryo blushed and backed out of the room. Becca sighed and followed after she realised she was stood in the bathroom.

"Done so soon?" Marik asked them.

"Shut your face." Becca replied, glaring at him. Marik glared back.

"I think we should paint the living room purple." Koneko stated looking around the white room. Trying to break the tension in the room.

"But which purple?" Marik asked turning away from Becca.

"There's amaranthine, amethyst, blood red, bloody blue, blue-violet, bluish red, bruise, cardinal, cassius, cerise, heliotrope, lavender, lilac, magenta, mauve, mulberry, orchid, periwinkle, perse, plum, pomegranate, reddish blue, violaceous, violet wine, damson, dark red-blue, eggplant, indigo, persian, purple mountains' majesty, tyrian, Roman, violet and wisteria." Ryo replied looking at a colour chart.

"Amethyst and lavender look nice." Becca replied looking over his shoulder.

"Also a bit of green in the back room." Koneko stated.

"Apple, aquamarine, beryl, bice, blue-green, chartreuse, fir, forest, grass, greenish-blue, jade, kelly, lime, malachite, moss, olive, pea, peacock, pine, sage, sap, sea, spinach, verdigris, vert, viridian and willow"

"Definitely lime!" Becca said.

"It's not your decision." Ryo said looking at the excited girl.

"It's an awesome colour."

"I know. But just let them decide."

"Okay." Becca sat on the floor as the boys decided the colours. Looking at her watch, she saw it was 12:30pm. She jumped up. "I'll go get lunch. Have you decided on your colours?" they nodded. "Well I might as well get them when I'm out." Koneko handed her a list of colours and quantities. She left the house and the others started covering the furniture in cloth and newspaper.

* * *

><p>Becca drove down the street and decided to get the paint first. She found a hardware store and walked to the paint aisle, not before grabbing a trolley. 'Velvet Ribbon 4, Amethyst Showers 1, Damson Dream 2, Kiwi Burst 3, Minted Glory 5, Royal Regatta 2, Azure Fountain 3, Red Stallion 3, Night Jewel 1, Velvet Truffle 5 and Bitter Chocolate 6.' She found the colours easily except they had run out of Bitter Chocolate 6, (which was white by the way) she phoned Marik.<p>

"Hello."

"Hi, they're out of Bitter Chocolate 6."

"That's a shame. I'll get Koneko."

"Hello."

"Hey. Should I get Rich Praline 6? Honestly, it looks the same."

"It doesn't."

"I'm staring at the colour chart and they're exactly the same."

"They're not the same!"

"Okay. So what should I get?"

"Get Mineral Haze 4. It's not the same but it'll work."

"Fine." 5 minutes and 11 paint tins later, she finally left the shop. After she had loaded the paint into the boot she drove to a fast food place, and got lunch.

* * *

><p>When she arrived back the boys had already changed into old clothes and Koneko had marked on the walls what colours went where. They had their lunch and Becca quickly changed, then it was time to paint. Becca grabbed the red and black and went to the kitchen. Ryo grabbed the blues and Went to Bakura's room. Marik grabbed a purple and a green and went to his and Koneko's room. Koneko stayed in the front room. They decided to leave the back room and bathroom till last. After 3 hours of painting they were each done with their respective rooms. Becca and Ryo started to paint the bathroom with the brown and the white and Koneko and Marik painted the back room with the leftover purple from the front room and dark purple. After another 2 hours they were finished. They laid on the floor in the front room. They were shattered.<p>

"I think we should celebrate your new house." Becca said.

"That's a good idea." Ryo stated.

"How about Saturday?" Koneko asked. Marik nodded, too tired to speak. After about 10 minutes the key turned in the door and someone step through it.

"Why are you led on the floor?" Bakura asked.

"We painted the house. Don't touch the walls." Koneko stated.

"Them too." Bakura asked pointing to Becca and Ryo who had fallen asleep. Koneko nodded. He looked over to Marik, who was almost asleep.

"We're having a party Saturday." Koneko said sitting up.

"Great, I don't have to bring a date, do I?" he said sitting on the cloth covered couch.

"No of course not."

"Good."

"Bakura. Why don't you want someone?"

"I did once but. Never mind." Koneko sat beside him. He looked to Marik who had fallen asleep.

"But what?"

"But he wasn't interested."

"Why wouldn't he be? Your handsome, a good laugh and you're a great guy."

"He liked someone else."

"Ah unrequited love. It sucks. But don't worry you'll find someone." He placed his hand on Bakura's knee reassuringly. Bakura placed his hand on Koneko's

"Thanks you're a good friend." He looked into his magenta eyes. Koneko smiled. Bakura leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Koneko closed his eyes. He then realised what he was doing and pulled away. Bakura looked just as shocked as he was.

"Sorry." He stated and quickly ran upstairs. Koneko looked over to Marik who was fortunately still asleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday night. The party was in full swing. As the house barely had any furniture, the party was next door at Becca and Ryo's. Bakura hadn't turned up. In fact he hadn't left his room since the kiss. Yugi had discovered alcohol for the first time and was up to his 12 glass of vodka. At this particular moment in time he was talking to a plant in the hall thinking it was a person. Anzu and Yami had disappeared upstairs about 10 minutes ago. And the others were in the front room currently shuffling to Party Rock Anthem. The laptop plugged into the sound system was randomly playing any song the group owned. The music then changed to Head Shoulders Knees n Toes. (The hip hop, not the nursery rhyme) Yami and Tea returned at this point. After about 20 minutes many song changes. They were getting tired of dancing. A smirk crossed Becca's face.<p>

"Ryo. Turn the music a bit."

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll find out." She downed the rest of her bottle and held it up. Ryo got the idea and turned down the music.

"Everyone sit in a circle." She instructed. They complied. (They being Ryo, Becca, Koneko, Marik, Tea, Yami, Yugi, Serenity, Honda, Jou and Duke) She placed the bottle in the middle. "We're going to play spin the bottle." Groans were heard along with some cheers. "Don't worry it's totally innocent. Unless you want to play truth or dare." They all shook their heads, remembering the last time they had played that. Jou ended up tied to a lamppost and Koneko was locked in a cupboard with Serenity. "Didn't think so. Lets see who goes first." She span the bottle and it slowly span until it stopped on Jou. He looked uneasy as he span the bottle. He felt sick when it landed on Yami. He got up and quickly kissed his forehead. Becca wagged her finger.

"Lips, for 10 seconds, or a penalty of my choosing." He looked back to Yami and kissed him. After 10 seconds they pulled away and scrubbed their lips before sitting back down. It was now Yami's turn he grabbed the bottle and it span until it landed at Yugi. He looked horrified. But Yugi just stared. He had no idea what was going on, as he was extremely drunk. Yami quickly got up and kissed the small teen before he had a chance to sober further. Yugi then realised it was his turn, he span the bottle and it landed at Anzu. He smiled as he got up and stumbled over to her. She quickly kissed him and sat down again. Then she span it and it landed at Marik. Koneko looked jealous as the brunette kissed his boyfriend, but was relieved when Marik's turn landed on him. He complied and Becca had to pry them apart after 30 seconds. Koneko quickly span the bottle and the whole group apart from two laughed. You see unfortunately the bottle had stopped on Becca. She looked embarrassed as she stood up and walked over to her old friend. The kiss was uneventful and both immediately spat after the kiss and scrubbed their lips, much to everyone's amusement.

After about an hour of spin the bottle everyone was bored of it. They decided to leave, no before Ryo told them to stay. He took a deep breath and turned to Becca.

"Becca, the 6 months I've known you has been the greatest time of my life. And I want to extend that time indefinitely." He reached into his pocket. "So Becca, I'm asking you." He fell to one knee and produced a small black box. "Will you marry me?" Everyone gasped.

"Of course I will." She said and flung her arms around him. Everyone clapped and cheered. He placed the ring onto her finger.

"I'm glad you said yes. I've had that ring for ages. I was gonna ask you at that dinner."

"I'm sorry about that. But you could have asked after that."

"I was afraid you'd say no." She pulled him into another hug, as the others left. Koneko sighed. He remembered Bakura, what had happened. Did it mean anything? Was he the person he was talking about? Would Marik ever find out? But what they didn't know was that someone in the room wasn't asleep when the kiss happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Aaaaawwwww so cute. And sorry Koneko, but I said that I would have my revenge. Consider us even. If anyone wants to know what he did. I'm sorry. I can't tell you. But just know its evil. All I can tell you is that it happened in his little future fic. It's like this one but set like 3 years in the future. And is mainly about him and Marik.

* * *

><p>Also I got the colours from a dulux website.<p>

Velvet Ribbon 4= Darkest Purple (backroom)

Amethyst Showers 1= light blueish purple (bedroom)

Damson Dream 2= Purple (bedroom)

Kiwi Burst 3= Limeish green (Bedroom)

Minted Glory 5= Peppermint green (front room/ backroom)

Royal Regatta 2= Dark blue (Bakura's room)

Azure Fountain 3= Light blue (Bakura's room)

Red Stallion 3= Red (kitchen)

Night Jewel 1= Black (kitchen)

Velvet Truffle 5= Brown (bathroom)

Bitter Chocolate 6= White

Rich Praline 6= White (bathroom)

In case your confused


	7. Evil returns to kill

Warui: Good evening. Hikari has been nice and said I could write this chapter.

Becca: It's afternoon and I never said a thing. Now get me out of these chains.

Warui: Quiet you (ties scarf around Becca's mouth)

Becca: mmmmmm

Warui: I said QUIET!

Becca: mmm mmmmmmm mm m m mmmmmm.

Warui: Whats that? I can't quite hear you. You've got to enunciate

Becca: (holds up middle finger)

Warui: Anyway on with the chapter. Warning character death.

Becca: MMMM MMMM MMMMMMMMMM!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Evil returns to kill<p>

Becca sighed as she stared at the silver band on her finger. Instead of a diamond there was an emerald, it glinted in the sunlight pouring into her bedroom. She was seated at her desk and staring at a lot of papers. She decided that with her drama degree, she wouldn't get a very good job. So she sighed up for the criminology course, it was what she needed before she started her law degree in the autumn. Bored of sitting at the desk she got up and walked around the room. Something didn't feel right in the room. Like a weird presence was watching her. She shrugged it off and was about to leave when she felt something on her face.

Looking in the mirror she found her eyes were crimson, and her hair was spiky and feral. Gazing at her reflection, she moved her arm up. The reflection copied. She touched her mouth. The reflection copied. She moved to her cheek. The reflection copied. She then reached up to one of the spikes and felt nothing. The reflection on the other hand was touching its untamed hair. She cocked her head in confusion. The reflection copied, and then a wicked grin covered its face. It started to laugh, which soon turned into a murderous cackle. Becca tried to move away, but her limbs wouldn't co-operate. When the reflection had stopped laughing it stared at her. It raised its arm and Becca found herself doing the same. Becca now followed the reflections movements as it stepped forward and touched the mirror.

Purple vapour started pouring from her finger tips; as its hand reached through the glass and grabbed Becca's arm. Becca, still unable to move, tried to scream but found she couldn't. She found herself being pulled into the mirror. Then she blacked out. When she woke she in her room again. She looked over to the mirror to find the reflection there smiling.

"Who are you?" she asked it.

"I'm here to sort out things for you." It replied.

"But who are you?"

"I am your salvation."

"No I mean _who _are you?"

"I am you."

"I see that, but your eyes."

"All the better to see you with, my dear."

"Hilarious. But seriously who are you?"

"I'm you. Well the you that was created for the soul purpose of helping you with all the stuff you don't want to do. Just think of me as your fairy god sister"

"What was all that about?"

"I wanted to see if my powers work. And they do."

"So what do you want?"

"Whatever you want to do, but can't do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I tried to kill that Omono kid." Becca giggled.

"I thought you'd like that. I intend to finish the deed today." She stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sleep hikari."

"What? No! I can't let you! HELP! Somebody please hel." She slumped onto the floor, and then stood up again. Being her yami once more. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and jumped into the bed and closed her eyes. Ryo ran into the room to find Becca in bed. He looked around the room. He could have sworn he heard Becca shouting. He shrugged and left the room. When the door shut, she jumped up and looked around. 'I need to leave the house without them knowing I'm not Becca.' She looked around the room and spotted some sunglasses. 'Perfect. Now' she grabbed one of her hair spikes. 'Hair' looking again she found some hair gel.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of applying endless amounts of hair gel. Warui had managed to look like Becca. Shoving the sunglasses on, she realised 2 things. 1) These were Becca's sunglasses and 2) Becca had prescription sunglasses, so were set to her eyes. Warui having 20-20 vision looked around at the blurry world ahead. She quickly took them off and sneaked into Ryo's room. After searching through the draws she found some sunglasses. After checking her vision with them she went downstairs and to the door.<p>

"Becca, are you wearing my sunglasses?" Ryo asked.

"Erm yes." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's sunny outside."

"But you have your own sunglasses."

"I couldn't find them."

"How can you even see through them?"

"I just can."

"But you need glasses." 'God will this kid give up!' she thought.

"Well. I don't now."

"But." His question was silenced when she crashed her lips into his. 'Finally the brats silenced. Why can I taste strawberries? This kid is a boy. Right? Oh god I hope it's a boy!' She moved away, and headed out of the door. To run into Koneko.

"Becca, why are wearing Ryo's sunglasses." He asked. 'At least the kid was a boy.'

"I feel like it." She replied.

"Why?"

"I just do." She pushed past him; she'd had enough of people talking to her. I mean she could take the sunglasses off, but that would spoil her whole plan. He ran after her.

"Becca, where are you going?"

"Out."

"I see that considering we're outside, but where?"

"Somewhere."

"You can tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay. If you need anything, let me know."

"Will do." He stopped walking and she continued. He turned and ran back home.

* * *

><p>He found Marik watching TV.<p>

"Marik."

"Yes." He said not looking away the TV.

"There's something wrong with Becca."

"And you're figuring this out now?"

"No, I mean seriously wrong with her."

"I know."

"I'm not talking about her mental health!" he yelled.

"Okay. Then what?"

"She was being strange."

"Isn't she normally?"

"I mean strange for her."

"Well what was she doing?"

"Ignoring me."

"Well call the news team, the journalists, anyone."

"Marik, I'm being serious."

"Well why should her ignoring you be so wrong?"

"It was the way she was ignoring me. It didn't feel like her."

"Well it obviously was her."

"I know, but I can't help feeling that something was different about her.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of walking, Warui had reached the college. Quickly looking around she spotted one of the people that was with Becca in the shopping centre talking to a boy who looked like the boy from before. She walked up to them.<p>

"Are you following me or something?" she asked Bakura.

"What?" he asked.

"First you're at the house. Then you're here. Quit following me!"

"Oh I see what you're doing. Very funny Becca."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're pretending you can't tell the difference between me and Ryo."

"Now I look at you, I can see noticeable differences, like your feral hair, piercing eyes and evil smirk."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Why would you be sarcastic? They make you look hot."

"Becca. What are you doing? Did you talk to Koneko or something?"

"Nothing. And yes, I did."

'_Crap hikari help!'_

'_**He kissed Koneko. And I was awake if he asks. I don't want Koneko in trouble.'**_

'_Seriously. And I thought he was hot.'_

'_**God you're so annoying. Now let me out!'**_

'_Bye hikari'_

"So he told you what happened?" He asked.

"No I was awake?"

"Oh, was anyone else?"

"Not that I know of." He was relieved. Warui then spotted Omono coming out of the college.

"If you'll excuse me; I have an appointment with a rather annoying arse." She said as she walked towards Omono.

"Hey, Omono." She said in her best Becca impression.

"Hi." He replied confused.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She dragged him around the back of the college.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened in the shopping centre."

"It's fine."

"No interrupting. I'm sorry…" She reached in her pocket. "…that I didn't…" She took off the sunglasses. "…finish what I started!" She lunged forward and her concealed knife plunged into his chest. He tried to scream but she covered his mouth.

"Hush now. Sleep. Sleep." She repeated the final word as he slowly lost consciousness. After this she stood up and dusted herself down. She was glad that no blood had stained her clothes, and she laughed maniacally as she left.

* * *

><p>Warui: Well what do you think?<p>

Becca: mmmm mmm mmmmmm!

Warui: Oh your no fun like this. (unties scarf)

Becca: I said 'It was good'

Warui: Really?

Becca: I was going to kill him anyway. I might let you write more chapters.

Warui: Seriously?

Becca: Maybe. And only for this story. (Turns to readers) R&R

Warui: And no flames because she knows she's lame.

Becca: Grrr (pounces on Warui)

Warui: Aaaaahhhh!


	8. Some strange visitors

Chapter 8: Some strange visitors

"You guys should totally come and visit. Yeah I have awesome news. Well you'll have to wait till you get here. And Amy? Awesome!" Becca said on her phone.

"Tell them to bring Teddy." Koneko shouts to her.

"Koneko says to bring Teddy. So you can come? Excellent. What about Teddy? Well I didn't know he's not there. Ring him. Well what would make you think I have his number? One minute. Koneko!"

"What?"

"Do you have Teddy's number?"

"No."

"Well how do you expect to get him here?"

"Just get Courtney to tell him."

"He says just tell him. Well you are going out with his best friend. You are so stop lying. Everyone can tell. Look. Koneko is Courtney going out with Jonathon?"

"I think so."

"See, even he can tell. Alright. I have to go now. See you Friday." She hung up and flopped onto the couch.

"Who was that?" Marik asked her.

"Becca's friend Courtney." Koneko said.

"Best friend." Becca pointed out.

"I thought I was your best friend."

"No you're my gay friend, there's a difference."

"Like?"

"You advise me on shoes and say what guys look fit."

"When have I ever done either of these things?"

"Oh. You're a terrible gay friend. I'm firing you. Marik, your hired."

"What?"

"Congrats you're my gay friend. Koneko you are demoted to gay friends bum buddy."

"Nice." Koneko stated.

"I know right."

"I was being sarcastic."

"And I was taking it as a compliment."

"Bitch."

"Biatch."

"Shut it."

"Make me." She stood up. Koneko followed suit. They glared at each other before Becca poked him in the ribs.

"Ow! That hurt." Koneko shouted

"Shut your face. No way that hurt." she stated sitting back down.

* * *

><p><span>Friday<span>

Courtney, Amy and Teddy stepped off the plane. Courtney being blonde with her hair in a ponytail, her fringe covering the left side of her face, she was wearing a blue t shirt with a dark blue butterfly, a purple skirt, black tights and blue heels. Amy had long blonde hair, most of it covering the right side of her face, the rest being kept back by a ninja headband. Her clothes consisted of blue jeans, white converse and a black Naruto t-shirt. Teddy being very tall and having shaggy brown hair, wearing a black Ghost Nappa t-shirt, grey jeans and black steel toe capped boots. They looked around and found their friends. The girls running over and pulling Becca into a hug.

"Ah! Fangirls." Becca screamed, they laughed and let go, not before Courtney grabbed her hand and pulled it to her face.

"OMG! When did you get that?" She asked. Amy looked over, and smiled.

"Tell us." Teddy just walked over and stood by Koneko.

"Well I got it about 2 weeks ago."

"Who?" They asked.

"Hi." Ryo said from behind them. They turned.

"You must be Bakura." Courtney said.

"Actually I'm Ryo."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine."

"Oh where are our manners? I'm Courtney. This is Amy."

"Hi you can call me Naruto, coz I love Ramen, and have a kyuubi. And did I mention that I love Ramen. Because I do."

"And that's Teddy."

"Hi. I'm Ryan's friend." Everyone except Becca, Koneko, Amy and Courtney looked confused.

"Who's Ryan?" Marik asked.

"That's Ryan." He said pointing to Koneko.

"That's Koneko."

"Teddy. I told you I'm Koneko now." he hissed

"Oh sorry." Teddy replied.

"So you're really called Ryan?" Marik asked

"Yeah."

"We should go before anything else happens" Becca said as they left.

* * *

><p>"Wait 3 guys living in 1 house. Isn't that a bit weird?" Teddy asked Becca as he was ushered into a mini bus taxi.<p>

"Not really. You know considering." Becca said.

"Considering what?"

"What you don't know?" Becca asked.

"Know what?"

"How can he not know?" Courtney asked.

"This is priceless. Amy! He doesn't know." Becca yelled to the girl in the sat at the front.

"I thought it was obvious." Amy stated.

"What was?" Teddy asked.

"Wait Koneko you didn't tell him?" Becca asked.

"Tell me what?" he asked getting impatient.

"The question never arose." He replied from his seat next to Teddy.

"What question?" he asked.

"But still. He's your best friend; I thought you would have told him."

"TOLD ME WHAT?" he asked louder.

"It just didn't seem important." Koneko said.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted.

"Koneko's gay. That's his boyfriend." She said pointing to Marik, who was sat the other side of Teddy. Koneko blushed and looked down, as did Marik.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard."

"Becca!" Ryo said.

"What?"

"I don't Koneko wanted Teddy to know that."

"Oh, well now he does."

* * *

><p>"Narwhals Narwhals swimming in the Ocean. Causing a Commotion. Cuz they are so awesome." Amy sang at 12am.<p>

"Amy." Becca said.

"Narwhals Narwhals swimming in the ocean! Pretty big and pretty White! They beat a polar bear in a fight!"

"Amy!" Becca said louder.

"Like an underwater Unicorn. They got a kickass facial horn!"

"AMY!" she shouted.

"They're the Jedi's of the sea! They stop Cthulu eating ye!"

"AMY!" she shouted louder.

"Narwhals they are Narwhals. Narwhals! Just don't let them touch your balls!"

"Amy, seriously stop it's midnight.

"Narwhals. They are narwhals! Inventors of the Shish kebab!"

"I'm serious."

"Narwhals Narwhals swimming in the Ocean. Causing a Commotion. Cuz they are so awesome."

"Naruto!"

"Choji!"

"Are you going to stop singing?"

"Are you going to get me miso ramen?"

"Only if you shut your face and go to bed."

"Okay." She left and returned 5 minutes later with some miso ramen.

"Now go to bed." She said.

"Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down." Amy began.

"I said go to bed. What's wrong with you?"

"I need coffee."

"You've got ramen, you'll last till morning." She pouted and went upstairs. Becca sighed and followed.

* * *

><p>"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke." Amy said while poking Koneko repeatedly. "Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke." She continued.<p>

"Amy, please stop."

"Never! Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke." She said poking him faster. Becca and Courtney were laughing at this.

"I think Becca wants you to poke her." Koneko said with a grin. She ran over and started to poke Becca. She sat still and didn't even look bothered. Amy soon got bored and stood up again. Becca looked over to a stunned Koneko. Teddy then walked into the room.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!" Amy said running over to the tall male.

"What?"

"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke." She repeated, Teddy just looked annoyed and left the room. Amy pouted and sat on the floor.

"Professor Plum, in the Library with the Lead piping." Becca said. She picked up the cardboard sleeve and revealed the said cards. Courtney huffed. This was the 4th game Becca had won. So far they had played Doctor Who Scene it, Monopoly, Jenga and now Cluedo.

"How are you so good at these games?" Courtney asked the girl.  
>"It's because I am the overlord of board games." She replied.<br>"Play against Yugi then." Koneko said looking over the girls.  
>"No thanks, I want to keep my title."<br>"Why who's Yugi?"  
>"He lives 2 doors down. He's the self proclaimed King of Games. He's never lost a game in his life." Koneko replied.<br>"I seem to remember him losing that game of twister against Anzu."  
>"Only because he was staring at her chest."<br>"So that's why we stopped playing Twister."  
>"Well you guys did." Marik said looking up form his book.<br>"Okay nobody wants to hear your bedroom habits. Well except Courtney," Becca cupped her mouth with her left hand and whispered. "She needs it for Jonathon." Courtney slapped her stomach.  
>"Shut it you."<br>"What? I didn't say anything." Becca said with an innocent look on her face.  
>"I heard you."<br>"I don't know what you mean."  
>"Stop playing dumb, it doesn't work for you."<br>"Okay, that's Amy's thing." She said looking over to the girl. Currently she was lead on her back under the dining room table playing with the table cloth that hung down from the edge.  
>"Hey!" she said sitting up only to hit her head on the table.<br>"I rest my case." She then turned back to the pile of board games on the coffee table.  
>"What shall we play now?"<br>"How about we play game of life?" Courtney said picking up said game.  
>"I have a better idea." Becca said, a grin adorning her face.<br>"What?"  
>"Truth or Dare."<br>"Cool. But just us?" Courtney said.  
>"Of course not. Amy!" Said girl sat up, this time missing her head. "We're playing truth or dare."<br>"Kay."  
>"Koneko. Truth or dare."<br>"No." he replied.  
>"It wasn't a question."<br>"Still no." She looked to Courtney and smiled, as if the girl read her mind she too grinned. Becca walked over to Marik and whispered in his ear. He nodded and got up. Becca and Courtney grabbed each of his hands and forced them to the sofa.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked trying to struggle. Amy then grabbed his legs. Marik sat on his lap.<br>"Please, Koneko?" He asked looking into his lavender eyes. Reluctantly he agreed and sat on the floor. Becca ran to the stairs.  
>"Teddy! Bakura! Truth or Dare! Downstairs! NOW!" she yelled. Doors were heard opening and they walked down the stairs and into the living room. Picking up the phone she rang Yugi, Anzu and Yami, who agreed and were round in a matter of minutes.<br>"Alright. Before we start, I think introductions are in order." Becca said to the others around the room. "Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Bakura. Meet Courtney, Amy and Teddy. And vice versa."  
>"Fair warning. She's very hyper." Teddy said pointing to Amy.<br>"Point noted. Anyone else hyper?" Yami and Anzu pointed to Yugi.  
>"He had some sherbet lemons." Yami said.<br>"Then this should be interesting." They started playing and after about 3 hours and many, many dares, they got bored. Realising it was 8pm; they said their good byes and went back to their respective houses.

* * *

><p>After ordering some pizza, Becca sat on the sofa with her fiancé, her friends on the other one.<br>"So," Ryo said trying to start a conversation. "Courtney, Becca says you have a boyfriend." Becca laughed at Courtney's reaction.  
>"And what did she say his name was?"<br>"Jonathon." Becca laughed further, and Amy joined in. Courtney blushed and got up to slap Becca. The brunette dodged her hand.  
>"Becca! I told you to stop saying that!"<br>"Well it's true."  
>"It's not."<br>"You want it to be!" She said. Courtney just huffed and returned to her seat.

* * *

><p>AN: I know more OC's but they are my friends, and Teddy. Teddy is Koneko's friend but we get along. NARWHALS! I'm soooooo glad Courtney doesn't read this. I'd be killed. But it's fun to torment her about her crush, and yes Amy is like this in real life. And before you ask, yes, Koneko's name is Ryan, and I'm Becca, it's my real name. R&amp;R, bye peeps! :D<p> 


	9. The Bakura, Raian Bemusement

Chapter 9: The Bakura, Raian Bemusement

It had been 6 months since our last tale from Yamori Lane. The wedding was this weekend. Everyone was excited, well everyone except Bob Gilfillan, father of the bride. The parents were leaving England at 10am, meaning they had to leave their house at 4am, he was very annoyed at travelling all the way to Japan for his only daughter's wedding. Paula, her mother, was very excited. She had never been to Japan before, and her daughter was getting married.

"Why do you always book flights where we have to leave early in the morning?" Bob sighed sitting in the waiting area.

"They're cheaper. And we want to get there at their night time, so we can see Becca after we've had some sleep." She replied sitting next to him. Realizing something he turned to his wife.

"Did you get an invitation?" he asked her.

"Yes. How would we know to come?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I'm just making conversation."

"Do you even know the groom?"

"Yeah, it's her friend Ryan."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, the invitation said 'You are invited to the Wedding of Ryan Bakura and Becca Okashi'"

"No I mean who is he."

"From high school. He was the French teacher in the school play on her final year."

"Oh, I thought he was a puff."

"Apparently not."

* * *

><p>Back in Yamori Lane one parent had arrived. Knocking on the door he was greeted with a brunette eating a piece of toast.<p>

"Hello." she said after swallowing the buttered slice.

"You must be Becca." The man said.

"And you are?"

"David Bakura." Becca smiled and mentally slapped herself for not realizing, considering he had Ryo's snow white hair and his doe eyes.

"Come in!" she almost yelled, dragging him inside. Walking into the living room they were met with 3 young males trying on suits and 2 teen girls sat on the sofa with lime green dresses in hand. The rightmost male ran over to the adults and pulled them into an embrace.

"Oh My God, I didn't think you were coming!" Ryo said into his father's chest.

"I wouldn't miss it." He replied.

"Are you Ryo's dad?" Amy asked.

"Yes." David said chuckling.

"Sorry about her. She's not right in the head." Becca said patting her blonde head.

"I was just checking."

"Was it not obvious?" Marik inquired.

"No! AAAAAHHHHHH! STOP PRESSURING ME!"

"Easy Amy, easy. Nobodies pressuring you."

* * *

><p>"Bye Dad!" Ryo announced hugging his father as he was about to leave.<p>

"Goodbye Ryo." He said.

"Goodbye Mr Bakura." Becca said bowing slightly.

"I said call me Dad, or at least David, we're family."

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"BYE DAVE!" Amy shouted from the living room. The others sweat-dropped.

"She's a nice girl, strange but nice. And keep her off the caffeine."

"Aye, aye Captain." Becca stated while saluting. David chuckled while leaving. They shut the door and returned to the living room. Sitting down Ryo swatted Amy over the head. She pouted but returned to staring at a blank laptop screen.

"One down, two to go." He stated. Becca flopped face first over the sofa arm, her head landing in the seat.

"Mmfgmm kfgmmkgfmmder mmderrfg." She mumbled into the cushion.

"What?"

"Mmfgmm kfgmmkgfmmder mmderrfg!" She repeated louder.

"I heard something about food." Koneko stated. Becca stood up.

"Funny." She replied sarcastically before collapsing back on the 3 seater. Amy jumped up and giggled.

"This looks like fun!" She stated flopping onto the other sofa, failing to notice Marik and fell straight into his lap, face first. He shoved her off, and Ryo and Courtney started to laugh. Becca looked up to see them in stitches, Marik and Koneko looking shocked and Amy looking confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She tried to copy you and went face first into my boyfriend's crotch!" Koneko almost shouted. She burst out laughing. Amy still looked shocked.

"What did I do?" Amy asked, not getting what she had done. Koneko sighed, 7 years and Amy was still as innocent as ever, even if they tried to teach her a few things in year 9.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback)<strong>_

"_I'm not Ian." Becca announced for the seventh time. The teacher had said they could sit where they wanted, so Amy sat next to Becca. Amy, being used to Ian sitting next to her accidently called her Ian, and was now not dropping the name._

"_But you want to be." She stated._

"_I don't want to be Ian."_

"_You want to be inside him." Amy announced, not realising what she had said. Becca sighed exasperated, but forgetting to deny the comment._

"_You're not denying it Becca." A voice rang out 'Shit' Becca thought looking up, her eyes meeting Sarah, the year's, crimson haired, loud mouth._

"_I don't!" She said._

"_Sure you don't."_

"_I don't get it." Amy added._

"_What?" Sarah asked._

"_She doesn't get most things like that, Sarah." Becca explained._

"_So you don't know what 69 is?" She asked Amy. _

"_A number?" Sarah laughed. Confused, Amy looked to Becca, who was used to explaining what things meant, even if it was embarrassing. Thinking about what to say without actually explaining what it meant._

"_It means eating for 2." Amy looked more confused._

"_What is?" Becca whirled round to answer the question coming from Parrysse, who sat across the aisle running through the 3 rows of desks in the English classroom._

"_I was trying to explain to Amy what 69 meant."_

"_She doesn't know?"_

"_What about spit roast?" Sarah tried._

"_What? Ian?" Sighing, Becca looked at her._

"_Not Ian and I don't know." she stated._

"_It's when there are 2 men and a wo-"_

"_Not now." Becca stated as she noticed was sitting 2 people away from Parrysse._

"_I don't know any of this stuff!" Amy stated._

"_You're too innocent for your own good." Parrysse documented._

"_Don't worry we're trying to fix her." Becca added._

"_Why?"_

"_So you get what we're saying."_

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

><p>The laughing had died down and Becca had sat on the couch, suddenly remembering why she had face-planted it in the first place. She groaned and slumped to the floor.<p>

"What?" Koneko asked her.

"My parents." She said and groaned again. He looked sympathetically at her, remembering her parents. Her mum being overly cheerful, and her dad, well he didn't know much about him, just the one time when he met him. Koneko had been scared of the 6 foot 4 man. Though Becca had stated that under the tough surface the man was strange like his daughter, though he had failed to see it.

"They can't be that bad." Marik stated supportively.

"It's just … there … and he's … but she's … and… EURGH!" At this her head fell into her hands, and her knees came to her chest.

"Well… We best be going now." Koneko said standing. "We'll be here about nine."

"My parents get here at ten, so you better be."

"Do we have to meet them?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." He grabbed Marik and pulled him out of the house.

* * *

><p>"All right this it." Paula stated looking at the street sign. "Yamori (said like Yar-more-i) Lane."<p>

"I don't think you say it that. It's Yamori (Yay-moe-ree)"

"Don't be silly. Let's find the house. Right, this note says 9." They walked to 9 and knocked on the door. A quite tall man with long, grey-white hair answered the door. Sceeved they looked at the man in their daughter's presumed house.

"May I help you?" he asked in an extremely camp voice.

"We're looking for Becca." Bob stated unsure that this was her house.

"She lives cross the road, at 4."

"Thank you." Paula said mentally slapping herself at her mistake. They started across they road. "Becca's handwriting in terrible." She stated looking at the note. Knocking, then entering Becca's um charged into the house, failing to see Koneko getting the mail and being crushed by the door.

"Becca!" She shouted. Walking into the dining room, being met with a girl under the table hugging a table leg. She walked over to her and looking over her whimpering form. "What's wrong?"

"Scary." She stated, as Courtney rushed into the room from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mrs Gilfillan, she got scared by your arrival."

"Hey Courtney, Amy I presume." She said pointing at the girl embracing the table's support.

"Yeah."

"Where's Amy?" Becca asked walking out of the kitchen, pulling a face upon seeing her mother and tried to sneak back into the kitchen.

"Becca?" Said girl grimaced and turned around.

"Hey mum," She said through her teeth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bob had seen his wife walk into the dining room, and opted for the front room. Walking in, he was met with two males sitting on two couches watching TV.<p>

"Becca, I think your parents are here." Marik stated not looking away from the screen.

"Who are you?" He asked. Turning round they saw the man staring curiously at them.

"I'm Marik Sebastian Ishtar the Third, and that is Ryo, Mr Becca's dad." Ryo slapped his forehead at Marik's nick name for the man. Koneko walked in clutching his head.

"What happened?" Ryo asked him.

"I got shoved into the wall by the door when Becca's parents showed up." He walked and plopped next to Marik, his head being pulled into Marik's arms.

"Aaaawww, are you okay?" His asked and kissed his forehead.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Koneko, or Ryan." The man looked shocked by what was happening.

"And what the hell do you think your doing?" He asked almost shouting.

"Consoling my boyfriend because he hurt his head." Marik stated.

Bob stormed out of the room and into the dining room, just as Becca had said "Hey mum."

"You'll never guess what's happening?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Your fiancé is getting lovey dovey with his supposed boyfriend." Looking confused and hurt she fled the dining room and raged into the front room, getting ready to give Ryo a piece of her mind. She was met with the earlier scene. Koneko in Marik's lap and Ryo sat watching TV on the other couch. She left the room and confronted her father.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryo's no where near anyone."

"Ryo?"

"My fiancé." She stated as if it were obvious.

"So you're not marrying Ryan?" Her mother asked, confused. She laughed, as did the others in the dining room.

"Even if I wanted to, it's not gonna happen."

"Why?" They asked.

"Well, lets just say he gets a 10 on ye olde gaydar." She paused for a second. "Meaning he's gay Amy." She added interrupting the teen under the table.

"I told you he's a puff!" Bob stated. To which they others giggled at.

"I didn't know." Paula retorted.

"Ryo's the white-haired one, right?"

"Well, the nicer white-haired one." She said. Confused, Bob tried again.

"The one in the front room?" She nodded. "Good, he's handsomer." The others laughed again, and they returned to the front room again to explain themselves.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Gilfillan's were leaving the house. As they were Paula turned and looked at her daughter.<p>

"How do you pronounce your street name?" she asked randomly.

"Like Ya-mo-ree. Why?"

"Your father and I were arguing about it earlier."

"It wasn't arguing." Bob added.

"Whatever. We'll see you at the weekend, at try not to have _too _much fun, save some for your wedding night." She added suggestively. Becca slammed the door and returned to the living room and pretended to vomit into one of the plants.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked her.

"I think I just got sex advice from my mum!"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait for this. But it was being a pain in the arse! Why is writing so hard. Ideas in my head are like "Pick me!" "No pick me!" And I'm like "But your no help to the story whatsoever!" and it's like "I don't care pick me!" so I say "If I pick you you'll completely change the story." And it starts crying, so I add "But you'll do for another story!" and it's happy again but other ideas are doing the same, before I have to get a brain gun and go shoot the useless ideas. My brains really weird. But unfortunately I must have shot the idea for this chapter, as I was sooooooooooooooooooo stuck for ideas. Good thing I planned it out! Anyway, I found my book and wrote this after LOADS of re-writing. So R&R, and I'll try and update other stories but those ideas may have been shot instead of other ideas, so oops.

And the conversation in English actually happened, it was soooooooooo funny. Amy really doesn't get dirty things like that. She had to google sex. Luckily she found the Wikipedia page and not what you'd expect.


	10. Shots

**WARNING OF THE LANGUAGE AND DRUNKEN BEAHAVIOUR DURING THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Begecko-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shots by LMFAO, even though both are awesome.<p>

Chapter 10: Shots!

"Down in one! Down in one! Down in one! Down in one! Down in one!" The boys chanted as Ryo downed the drink in front of him. They cheered when he placed the now empty glass on the table. It was currently Wednesday night, and the night of the hen/stag do. The pubs being expensive, they decided to stay at home and have a few drinks before heading out later. The girls taking Becca's and the boys at Yugi's, seeing as Koneko refused they be at his, due to the fact that "I've already had my work puked on and my house burnt down!" The girls were currently lounging around Becca's. The girls consisting of Becca, Amy, Courtney, Anzu, Mai and Ishizu, Serenity was not there as she claimed she had a headache.

"I'm bored!" Courtney uttered as she flopped onto the couch.

"We're going as soon as Mai's done with her make-up." Becca stated, to tell said blonde to hurry.

"Alright hun, I'll just be a second."

"You better be, I wanna get fucked up!" The others cheered as Becca downed the rest of her vodka and coke. Mai finished applying her make-up then stood and motioned for the door. Anzu quickly grabbed a bag and stopped everyone.

"I thought these would be appropriate." she stated pulling out hen night attire such as feather boas, shot glass necklaces, confetti shooters, L plates, head boppers (those things that jiggle), angel wings, a pair of devil horns and trident, feather fans and strangely a whip. Pulling it up Amy stared at it before flicking it to lash out and smacked Courtney's arse,to which she yelped. Amy smiled and started lashing at others in the room, before Mai snatched the whip off of her.

* * *

><p>"Can we leave yet? It's getting boring here." Ryo sighed leaning back on his chair.<p>

"Sure, just one second." Marik stated as he rushed off to get something. He returned with a pink bride to be sash and looped it around Ryo's head. He glared at the others as they laughed but shrugged and started laughing too. "I also got these." He stated removing top hats with the words "Stag Night" printed on them. "Because he's posh." They laugher started again as they all grabbed hats, Yugi and Yami having trouble putting theirs on due to his hair.

"Lets go!" The boys, they being Ryo (obviously), Koneko, Marik, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda, headed out to the pub. They had had a few beers before heading out and Yugi was already drunk.

"Hey, where we going?" He slurred as they walked down the dark streets.

"The pub, duh." Koneko pointed out. "And watch it!" he stated as Yugi stumbled into him.

"I'm sor-" He started before he started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Bounce? It means Bounce?" Becca asked staring at the night club in front of them.<p>

"It says Baunsu, so one can only assume." Amy stated.

"Yeah, but can we be sure?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, it's bounce, now can we go inside now? It's freezing!" Mai said and trudged past them to the queue. They followed and were only waiting in line for about 5 minutes before they were let inside.

"It's dark, loud and there's a lot of people." Becca stated looking around.

"I know, isn't it great?" Anzu stated grabbing them and running through the crowd and to the bar.

"What'll it be ladies?" The raven haired bartender asked them.

"Alcohol!" Becca shouted over the music.

"Anything specific?"

"Surprise us!" His green eyes glinted at the response; he whirled round and started pouring liquids into a cocktail shaker. He then poured the newly oscillated concoction into 6 shot glasses. They looked at the glasses of red liquid and then quickly necked them. Amy coughing at the taste, whilst the others loved the taste.

"What was that?" Anzu asked him.

"That ladies was liquid cocaine. One quarter Grand Marnier orange liqueur, one quarter Southern Comfort, one quarter Absolut Vodka, one quarter shot Ameretto liqueur and just a dash of pineapple juice."

"Can we have more?" Courtney asked him.

"Sure anything else?"

"We'll be back later."

* * *

><p>And the list went as follows: Satan's piss (1 12 oz. White rum, 3 dashes Tabasco sauce), Tequila Smash (1 part Tequila, 1 part 7-up), Jager Bombs (1 part Jagermeister, dash of Red Bull), Pineapple upside down cake (1/2 oz. Baileys Irish cream, 1/2 oz. Vodka, 1/2 oz. Butterscotch schnapps, 1/2 oz. Pineapple juice) and other shots. The strangest of which being the Blow job shot (0.5 oz. Butterscotch schnapps, 0.5 oz. Baileys Irish cream), now I know what your thinking but it's not as dirty as you think. Fill half of shot glass with butterscotch and half Irish cream. Top with whipped cream. Take shot without using your hands like a blow job. See not that dirty. Though Amy did like the flavour and started licking the inside of the shot glass.

* * *

><p>"Look I can balance this pint on my head." Koneko slurred as he placed a full pint of cider on his head. It stayed for about 5 seconds before it fell and covered him, Marik and Yugi in the fruity beverage. Yugi jumped then smelled his arm.<p>

"Smells like apples!" He shouted then started licking his arm.

"You guys gotta learn to hold your liquor." Jou stated.

"Loosen up. It's my *hiccup* stag night. I want to enjoy myself. But your right, *hiccup* they can't hold it for shit."

"Oh My God!" Yugi stated.

"What?"

"You swore."

"And?"

"No one thought you were able." Bakura stated, before downing the rest of his drink. "I'll be back."

"Where you goin?" Koneko slurred standing up.

"For a piss if you must know."

"I need to go too." They both walked off in the direction of the toilets, Koneko stumbling on the way. Bakura steadied him as they neared them and helped him through the door.

"Thanks Kura. You good friend." He stated as he staggered over to the urinal. After that he went and washed his hands meeting Bakura again. His drunken gaze turned from his soapy hands to see the albino near the hand dryers. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist. Confused he turned and met the small Briton. Smiling the younger claimed his lips in a sloppy kiss. Reacting Bakura pushed him away.

"What about Marik?"

"Screw Marik!" He stated before returning to the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots everybody" Becca shouted walking down the empty, early morning streets.<p>

"If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club" Mai continued.

"If you ain't takin shots get the fuck out the club" Anzu followed.

"If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club" Becca stated.

"Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up" They all shouted as they raised there arms, bursting into a fit of drunken giggles. Amy then turned and gasped, before running into the road. She returned with a bright orange traffic cone and placed it on her head.

"It's orange!" She screamed. Becca sighed and whipped her and placed her finger to her lips.

"We have to keep quiet 'coz people are asleep." She slurred.

"Okay." They started walking before they continued screaming again.

* * *

><p>"This was fun you guys!" Ryo stated lumbering away from the pub.<p>

"We should like totally go out again, when's your next stag night Ryo?" Marik asked.

"I don't think you get two Marik."

"Oh too bad."

"Lets just get home. I'm..." Bakura growled then yawned. "...tired."

"Okay. Koneko, honey!"

"What?" Koneko asked, before continuing to throw up into a nearby bin.

"Move your arse."

"Can't puking."

* * *

><p>Begecko-chan: It's done!<p>

Becca: It took you ages!

Begecko-chan: Not as long as last time! But I did have Koneko telling me to hurry up for the past 30 minutes.

Koneko: You should hurry then!

Begecko-chan: Anyway, thanks for dropping by because **blows trumpet** You have a sequel fanfic. Which people should read. It's called Life on Psycho Lane by Koneko-Raian.

Becca: Could we wrap this up, you have geography homework.

Begecko-chan: SHIT! I completely forgot! R&R guys, bye


	11. My Big Fat Friend's Wedding

Chapter 11: My Big Fat Friend's Wedding

* * *

><p>"Becca, if you take any longer you'll be late!" Koneko shouted up the stairs.<p>

"I'm trying, but these shoes wont co-operate!" Becca shouted back.

"I told you to buy the flats!"

"They're ugly and I wouldn't be caught dead in them!"

"It can be arranged, now move your arse!" There was a loud crash and a grunt from Becca's room. She then sighed and stood up. The heeled sandal had finally gone onto her foot. Smiling, she walked out of the room to the stairs, nothing could ruin today. Well almost nothing.

#HERE COMES THE BRIDE. 5 LORRIES WIIIIDE. LOOK OUT RYO, SHE MIGHT ROLL TONIGHT!# Koneko sang out as she gracefully descended the stairs. She glared at the smaller male, completely throwing gracefulness out of the window and chased him. Though Koneko took a wrong turn and smacked into the kitchen door as it was being opened by Amy.

"Oops!" She said looking down to the wounded Briton.

"Serves him right. Now can we leave?" Becca asked.

"Yes, just lets get Ryan."

"Koneko!" He stated, getting up.

"Ryan!" Amy retorted

"Koneko!"

"Ryan!"

"Koneko!"

"Ryan!"

"George!" Becca stated in an attempt to stop the argument.

"MELON!" Amy shouted, then laughed.

"**Now** can we leave?" Becca asked once more.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The church interior was decorated beautiful. The pews had lime green and white ribbons hung like bunting on the backs. At the alter there a grand arch of green roses and hellebore, under which stood a men in his late forties. He was stood behind a podium with a book and was in full vicar attire. Next to him stood a nervous Ryo dressed in a black suit with white shirt and lime green tie. He stood gripping a piece of paper containing his vows.<p>

"Nervous?" The vicar asked him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You seem to have your vows in a death grip." He said pointing to the boy's hands.

"Oh."

"You'll be fine Ryo." Bakura stated reassuringly.

"But I'm still nervous. What if I mess up? What if she gets second thoughts and just leaves? What if-"

"Ryo. You wont mess up. And as for Becca, I've seen the way she looks at you, she wont leave." Ryo pulled his doppelgänger into a hug.

"Thanks Kura. Your the best best man ever!"

"That's why they call it **best **man"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>"We're finally here." Becca stated getting out of the black limousine.<p>

"What took you so long?" Koneko asked. "Me and Amy walked and got here ten minutes ago!"

"Traffic is a nightmare." Courtney said also getting out.

"Do you have the flowers?" Becca asked. Amy produced them and passed them to her. The bouquet matched the arch except it had a few purple lotus flowers. "They're beautiful!" Koneko sneezed. "Don't do that inside."

"I can't help it. But I can try not to"

"If you snot everywhere, I swear to god." Becca scolded, then sighed. "Lets just go." They walked inside and saw the others waiting to go. They smiled and the pianist started to play the famous tune. Amy started down the aisle throwing flower petals on the floor as she did. Mai linked arms arms with Marik and followed. Then Anzu and Koneko. And Then Ishizu and Jou. Yugi then followed with the rings. Finally Becca and Bob (Courtney holding the train) started down. When they reached the alter all but the couple, vicar, Courtney and Bakura sat down. Becca and Ryo faced each other and took hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The vicar waited and Becca couldn't resist looking around the room. "The Bride and Groom have wished to give their own vows."

"Becca, it's been about a year since we met. Before then I was shy and didn't talk to anyone, I wanted to kill myself. Then I met you, you we're out-going, intelligent and loud, I was smitten. After about a week we became friends and through a weird game of truth or dare, a month later, we became a couple. You helped me become less shy, and for that I thank you. Your not only my soon to be wife, but you are also my best friend and saviour."

Becca wiped her eyes and began, "Ryo, when I moved to Japan, I unfortunately barely knew the language, and Koneko wasn't much help. Then you helped me find the college. You led me there and we talked the time. You were so shy, I vowed that day to change that. After we became friends I started to develop feelings for you, I tried to tell you but couldn't, I didn't know if you liked me. I had an idea and persuaded Anzu to play truth or dare at her next party, you said you liked me and then hid your face. It was the greatest time of my life. I love you, and I always will."

"Do you Ryo Bakura take Rebecca Louise Okashi to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Then place the ring on her finger." He grabbed one of the rings from Yugi and placed it on Becca's finger. "Do you Rebecca Louise Okashi take Ryo Bakura to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Then place the ring on his finger." She did. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Ryo carefully removed Becca's veil from her face and then gave her a chaste, but passionate, kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers and the couple then started back down the aisle.

* * *

><p>"Now could everyone please clear the floor for the couples first dance as husband and wife." The crowd quickly dispersed as newly-weds started to dance to <em>My Heart Will Go On <em>by _Celine Dion. _After which the others quickly got back to dancing. Ryo excused himself as his father called him. Becca was then hugged from behind. She squealed then turned when she ripped the arms from round her waist. About to hit her attacker, she stopped when she realised who it was.

"Sebastian!" She asked. He nodded and she hugged him. "Why? How?"

"Well I couldn't miss seeing you get hitched, and by plane." She hugged him again.

"So you must be Sebastian." Koneko stated looking at the boy in Becca's arms."

"Yeah, and sorry man. I didn't mean to hurt you. Friends?" He extended his hand to him.

"It was a long time ago. So sure." He shook his hand. "And this is Marik, my boyfriend." Marik waved.

"It's like looking in a sexy blonde mirror." He stated, looking at the Egyptian.

"You're right." Becca stated looking between them. Sebastian did look a lot like Marik except his hair was short and brown, he was a good 5/6 inches taller and a little less tanned.

"I'll see you in a bit Becca, gotta get me some alcohol." Sebastian stated leaving for the bar.

* * *

><p>Marik had stepped outside of the pub for a bit of fresh air, when he was approached by Sebastian.<p>

"Hi again." Marik greeted, smiling.

"You know Ryan?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, isn't he wonderful?" He asked looking off into the distance. He pulled his face back to face him.

"He's cheating on you." Sebastian stated looking him directly in his eyes.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"You heard. Ryan's cheating on you, with that white haired one, not Becca's husband, the other one."

"Bakura?"

"Yeah."

"H-how do you know?"

"I was here in the pub on Wednesday. They were in to the toilets, I was about to leave when I heard them. 'What about Marik?' 'Screw Marik!'" He impersonated them almost perfectly. "Then when I left Ryan had Bakura pushed up against the sink playing shirtless tonsil hockey." Tears started to fall down Marik's face.

"Y-y-your l-l-lying."

"What reason would I have for lying? I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I truly am." He clasped Marik's shoulder. "I'll see you around." He said before walking away and turning down an alleyway. Marik burst into a sob and fell to his knees.

After a while Marik stood up and returned to the party, tears still falling. He passed Becca on his hunt for Koneko. She stopped him.

"Where's Koneko?" He asked, his anger building.

"I don't know. What's wrong?" She asked.

"He was cheating on me. With Bakura!" She didn't look shocked. "Your not shocked." He said.

"I kind of, maybe, sort have, seen them kiss."

"What? When?"

"You know when we painted your house, then we fell asleep on the floor." He nodded. "Well I was woken by their talking and Bakura kissed him." He gasped.

"And that's why Bakura was avoiding us for ages."

"I guess." He started to cry again, grabbing his head, as if it were to much to handle. Koneko then walked away from bar and saw Marik crouched over, grasping his head.

"Marik honey?" He said running over and crouching next to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Don't call me that." He stated, and turned to face him. "And, DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted standing and slapping Koneko as did. The small boy was sent flying and landed on the floor. Marik then fled the scene. Koneko stood up and followed, holding his cheek as he did.

Marik was quickly walking out of the pub and Koneko easily caught up.

"What's the matter?" He asked, standing in front of him, and halting his movement.

"You're the matter?" Marik stated pushing past him.

"What did I do?"

"Like you don't know."

"I'm not a mind-reader Marik."

"I wish I was, then I would have known not to go out with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH BAKURA!" He shouted. The music stopped and everyone turned to face them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stated nervously.

"Oh please, Becca and Sebastian saw you on different occasions making out." He looked towards Becca who had moved and tried to get the music playing again.

"Can we please talk somewhere else. You're causing a scene."

"I COULDN'T GIVE 2 SHITS!" Marik then left. Koneko tried to follow before he was grabbed by Bakura.

"Leave him, he needs to calm down."

"Haven't you down enough?" Koneko asked leaving.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who forced themselves upon me in the bathroom."

"But you are the one who kissed me and started the whole thing."

"I wasn't thinking! It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally kiss someone else's boyfriend?"

"I can't talk to you!" Bakura stated before walking off down the street.

"We live the other way!" Koneko shouted after him.

"I don't care!" He shouted. Koneko started to sob and fell to his knees. The music started back up inside.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked back around the corner and smiled to himself, he had done it. He'd broken them up. 'He'll pay for hurting my Becca many years ago. He will pay.' He thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Begecko-chan: (dives under a table) Well I'll leave it there. I'm so dead! And I regret to inform you that this is only the beginning. What is Sebastian talking about? Will Koneko and Marik make up? Where is Bakura going? And why am I asking these questions? All will be answered next time on<p>

(superhero music)

THE RANDOMNESS CHRONICLES!

sneak peak

"He's where?" Becca asked.

"On top of Kaiba Corp." The voice on the end of the phone replied.

"Thank you." She stated hanging up the phone. 'What is he doing there? Wait, no he can't be.'

DUN DUN DUN, until next time peeps.


	12. What the frig's going on?

Ollo everyone, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: What the frig's going on?<p>

* * *

><p>"Feel that Ryo? That fuzzy feeling and weird smell of pies? That's England." Becca announced stepping out of the airport.<p>

"All I can smell is the gents toilets!" Ryo countered pushing the luggage trolley.

"Don't be down. It's our honeymoon, you have to be happy."

"This isn't the place for happy. This is the place for getting a taxi."

"Where is the place for happy?"

"The hotel."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Ryo asked picking up the hotel phone.<p>

"There's a call from Domino police for a Mrs Bakura."

"One moment. **Mrs Bakura, phone for you!**"

"Never get tired of that name." Becca stated grabbing the phone.

"Mrs Bakura?" The telephone voice asked.

"This is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"Chief Inspector Nakamura of Domino police. We're calling about a Mr Bakura Touzoku, he's not been seen for about 6 days. We want to know if you know anything?"

"I'm sorry no. All I know is that he left my wedding reception after a fight with his house mates."

"We heard, there's also the matter of Mr Koneko Raian, birth name Ryan Hammond."

"What abut him?"

"He's on-" The rest was indistinct mumbling.

"He's where?" Becca asked.

"On top of Kaiba Corp." The voice on the end of the phone replied.

"Thank you." She stated hanging up the phone. 'What is he doing there? Wait, no he can't be.'

"What did the man want?" Ryo asked sitting next to her.

"K-K-Koneko, he's g-g-gonna kill himself!" She stated finger combing her hair. "And B-Bakura's gone m-m-missing."

"What?" He jumped up and started to pack, Becca just stared at the wall. "Becca?" He asked and crouched in front of her. She looked at him, tears starting to fall. He sighed and hugged her. "It's not your fault."

"It is. I told Marik about the kiss, and Sebastian's my friend. I knew he would try something like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you might not believe this, but me and Koneko used to date. And well...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p>desertflower: w8 wat?<p>

LoveGeckos: He left me for that bitch! :'(

desertflower: whch 1?

LoveGeckos: Does it matter?

desertflower: crse, i ned 2 no who 2 kl lolz

LoveGeckos: Lolz

desertflower: dnt wry, i wl hv rvnge! Mrk my wrdz

LoveGeckos: What?

desertflower: dm, dm

desertflower has left the conversation

* * *

><p><em><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p>"KONEKO COME DOWN!" Yugi shouted up to the small Briton standing on the roof.<p>

"Yug, he can't hear you from here." Jou stated.

"We'll just have to go get him."

"How, it's not like Kaiba's just gonna let us in." Honda pointed out.

"Let me talk to him, no one can resist the Jonouchi charm." He stated swaggering into the building entrance.

"5...4" Yugi started looking at the door. "...3...2...1" Jou was then escorted out of the building by a very big bodyguard. They then approached the man.

"Could you please let us in. Our friend is on the roof." The man moved to the side and let them in.

"Don't try and stop me!" shouted Koneko as he neared closer to the edge of the skyscraper.

"Koneko stop being unreasonable" Yami shouted.

"I'm not being unreasonable! The only two people I have ever cared about in my life hate me! What's the point?" He shouted back as he heard screams from down below as someone saw him near the ledge.

"They don't hate you!" Anzu shouted.

"Come down Koneko! I'll give you an apple!" said Anzu.

"I'm not a bloody dog! You think an apple is going to chant me down! You stupid bitch!" Koneko shouted. Yugi's face turned deep purple.

"I'll push him over the ledge myself if he speaks to Anzu like that again!" For precautions Jou picked up Yugi by the scruff of the neck.

"Yugi calm down!" Jou stated dropping the boy.

"Fine but if he doesn't jump I'm gonna kill him!"

"I'd like to see you try shrimpy!" said Koneko with that psychotic glint in his eye.

"Hey nobody calls Yugi shrimpy but me!" Yami stated.

"Shut up starfish!"

"Like you can make it go any faster Barney the purple dinosaur!" Suddenly Koneko's phone started to ring.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Becca screamed down the phone.

"I'm playing tennis."

"Funny, now get off the roof!"

"OK." Koneko steps toward the edge.

"You better not be going near the edge!"

"No, what would give you that idea?"

"It's you."

"Point taken." He takes another step forward. Ryo put the phone on speaker.

"Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"Ah! Becca turned limey! Haha"

"I'm being serious! Why?"

"Ask your doppelgänger!"

"I can't he's gone missing"

"Well ask him after they've scraped me off the road!"

"Please don't jump you have so much to live for!"

"List them!"

"You're going to be a father!"

"WHAT? That's impossible! I'M GAY!"

"OK, that was just a joke. But there's other things!"

"Like what?"

"Erm..."

"List them!"

"She doesn't have too." Marik said coming to stand next to Yugi. Koneko still faced the edge.

"M-M-Marik?" He asked still facing the edge, talking into the phone.

"Yeah."

"W-Where are you?"

"I'm standing next to Yugi." He stated. Koneko turned round quickly, causing him to almost fall. Marik rushed over and caught him before he fell. He stared emotionless at the boy in his arms before standing him up again a little away from the edge. "I'm only here to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"Still angry?"

"No, what the frig gave you that idea?"

"I love it when you try to be sarcastic."

"Hello? Koneko, are you still there?" Becca asked through the phone which was still pressed to his ear.

"SO MANY VOICES IN MY HEAD!" Koneko shouted and jumped back, his heels hanging off of the edge of the building. He started to fall back when Marik grabbed his arm. Koneko was now hanging of the top of Kaiba Corp by one arm at a 45° angle.

"Dude, it's Becca just put me on speaker!"

"Can't ... nearly ... falling!" The phone slipped from from his fingers and was sent hurtling down towards the earth where it smashed on impact.

"MARIK PULL HIM UP!" Yugi shouted to him.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough!" Koneko started to slip through Marik's fingers.

"I CHANGED MY MIND, I DON'T WANNA DIE! MARIK I LOVE YOU! DON'T LET ME DIE!"

"KONEKO!" He slipped through his fingers and fell off of the roof. Marik stared at where he had just been, as did the others. Tears started to fall from their eyes and Marik dropped to his knees.

* * *

><p>'Why is it so hot in here?' Kaiba thought as he sat in his boiling hot office. After feeling another wave of heat he decided his desk fan just wasn't enough to cool him; he went to open the window. A quick blur and a heavy weight filled Kaiba's arms.<p>

"KAIBA! OH MY RA I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Jumps up and hugs him whilst Kaiba is grimacing.

"What are you doing?"

"You have a very tall building. Perfect for suicide"

"So that was you on my roof?"

"No, what gave you that idea?... And I just realised I'm still hugging you, I'm gonna let go now..." He dropped Koneko down on his floor.

"Just get out of here and take the geek squad with you." Koneko quickly stood up and raced out of the room.

* * *

><p>He quickly found his way to the roof, upon which he saw everyone crying.<p>

"Use the Celtic guardian Yuuugiii!" Yugi jumped out of his skin and turned to face the young Briton.

"Koneko? How? You were... And now you're... And WHAT THE HELL?"

"Kaiba saved me!"

"No really what happened?"

"I know right. I think it was an accident..."

"Well without him, you'd be road kill, or pavement kill. So to rich-boy." Joey stated throwing his arms into the air.

"Huzzah!"

"What does that even mean?" Anzu asked him quizzically.

"It means hooray." said Koneko before he walked over to Marik and kissing him passionately. Marik pushed him away. "Sorry, I had too..."

"And you thought that because you survived everything turns out all right?"

"No it just made me know that I love you and I hope you feel the same way."

"I did."

"I really wish you'd change your mind. I've prayed several times."

"And i really wish my boyfriend didn't cheat on me."

"I was drunk out of my mind! And we're still on the roof..."

"I couldn't give a flying fuck!

"Everyone else is gone..."

"And?"

"Are you not cold?"

"No, it's freakishly hot out"

"I'm freezing."

"Oh boo hoo would would you like my jacket?"

"It's fine... but it's probably because you're from Egypt and you're always warm..."

"It's like 40 degrees out here!" Koneko keeled over and started shivering.

"Drop the act I'm not hugging you."

"No, I'm really cold, like a spirit is... BAKURA! He's in trouble!"

"When i find him he is!"

"It's both of our faults. He triggard an old feeling from when I was in England."

"So wait you used to... and I'm... So I'm just Bakura's sloppy seconds?"

"NO! I never even knew him!"

"So how did he trigger a feeling?"

"He made me feel at home. It's like, I miss the UK. The smell of the sea, throwing things at chavs..."

"Ryo's British and you didn't fuck him! Wait, you didn't fuck him too, right?"

"NO! Ryo is too sweet and innocent."

"Ha sweet and innocent my arse!"

"I didn't fuck Bakura."

"You got pretty fucking close!"

"We kissed twice. That's nowhere near fucking him!"

"As Sebastain put it 'Ryan had Bakura pushed up against the sink playing shirtless tonsil hockey.'"

"Why listen to that little prick?"

"He seems like an OK guy!"

"He isn't ok! I have a history with that motherfucker."

"Ooh tell me!"

"He...he lied to me. And it hurt. Ask Becca. I'm going home. Follow, if you ever want to forgive me."

"WILL YOU HURRY UP AND GET THE FUCK OFF MY ROOF!" Kaiba shouted out of his window.

"SHUT YOUR FACE YOU RICH SON OF A BITCH!"

"Koneko, I don't know if I can forgive you just yet, I'm going back to my hotel."

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! This. Was. Tense. I can feel the tension in the room. Anyway, I wanna thank Koneko_Raian for helping me with his dialogue coz I'm lame at being depressive. COZ I IZ SOOOOOOOOO HYPER! This would have been posted earlier but i've been with little people (not Koneko lolz) and next week they're giving me a name like Brown Owl or Snowy Owl, but not them, I can only wonder what their little minds can conjure.

* * *

><p>Join us next time for:<p>

Chapter 13: The Great Bakura Hunt


	13. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

><p>Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.<p>

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

><p>I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<p>

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<p>

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<p>

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<p>

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<p>

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<p>

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<p>

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<p>

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<p>

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<p>

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
>Dragon Man 180<p>

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<p>

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
>Great Vampire-Shinso<br>Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<p>

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<p>

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<p>

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<p>

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<p>

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<p>

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
>Akane Mosoa<p>

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<p>

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
>Daniel Lynx<p>

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

><p>Here are the websites!<p>

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


	14. The Great Bakura Hunt

I know, bad Becca, don't abandon your stories without a good excuse, and frankly I had none. Unless you count the fact my mum was hogging the computer as a good excuse. Though probably not.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Great Bakura Hunt<p>

* * *

><p>Becca and Ryo rushed through Domino Airport. After getting off the phone call with Koneko they rushed to the airport, fearing the worse had happened. The plane had landed about 15 minutes ago, and they had ran through to passport control, getting to the front and only had to wait about 10 minutes for their bags. As they reached the entrance they saw the rest of the gang stood there, even Koneko. Upon seeing her old friend, Becca ran over to him, and pulled him into a hug. Then pulled away and looked at him.<p>

"Becca I-"

_SLAP_

Koneko stood straight and held his reddening cheek. Staring at his attacker.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Becca shouted, gaining the attention of most of the lobby.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"SORRY? YOUR SORRY? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! IF WE'D HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE ALRIGHT, WE COULD HAVE STAYED IN ENGLAND!"

"I'm really sorry?" Becca lunged for him, only to be dragged back by Ryo.

"Easy Becca, think calm thoughts." Ryo muttered into her ear, while she stared daggers at Koneko, who had fallen to the floor and backed up a few feet and frozen under her gaze.

"I'll be calm. WHEN I RIP OUT HIS INTESTINES!" She yelled wrestling out of the grip, though now others had joined to keep her restrained.

"Keep that psychopath away from me!" Koneko shouted crawling back more.

"We're trying." They others said as Becca still tried to free herself.

After a few minutes of restraining and wrestling, Becca stopped and closed her eyes, muttering under her breath.

"Becca?" Anzu asked.

"Don't." Ryo sated letting go of the woman.

"Ryo what are you doing? She'll have his head!" Yugi stated/

"She's counting, to calm herself." The others let go. Becca looked up, a scowl still on her face, but she didn't lunge for the small Briton in front of her, instead picked up her bags and headed for the door again. The others following.

* * *

><p>"Right, now we know we're all all right, and Becca doesn't want to kill anyone." Said woman rolled her eyes at Marik's words. "We need to find Bakura."<p>

"I agree, but don't you hate him?" Becca asked.

"I don't hate him, well, I strongly dislike him, lets leave it at that. But we still need to find him! He could be in danger."

"Or dead." Yugi uttered quietly.

"But we don't want to think like that. We should stay positive." The others nodded. "Ryo, you know Bakura better than all of us, where do you think he'll have gone?"

"I'm not sure. Though due to the current situation, it would probably be somewhere dark."

"Last time I saw him he was heading down Rīzu Road." Koneko stated.

"Well the only thing down there is the train... station... He wouldn't." Marik said.

"Well he obviously did!" They quickly left the house and got into their respective cars.

* * *

><p>Rīzu Road Railway Station was nothing to look at. It was extremely filthy; grime and dust was everywhere. Cobwebs filled every corner, and the staff looked dead themselves. Though our protagonists knew this was the only place they could find out where Bakura was. But they had thought this through, due to the extremely likely outcome that Bakura was not at the station, they had a plan. Ryo would pretend to Bakura's brother, and ask if they knew if he had bought a ticket, if he hadn't bought a ticket, they would ask if they knew anything.<p>

Walking into the grimy station, they concluded that Bakura wasn't there, therefore putting their plan into action. Ryo started to cry, and Becca lead him to the ticket desk.

"Excuse me?" Becca asked the woman at the counter.

"Destination?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"No destination, you see my husbands brother has gone missing and this was the last place he was seen. So we were wondering if we could see if he bought a ticket?"

"Name?" She asked in the same voice.

"Bakura Touzoku."

"No record."

"Is there any information on him?"

"You'll have to talk to the manager." She pointed a grubby, pudgy finger over to a door marked private, though half the letters were missing.

"Thank you." She stated before dragging the crying male toward the door. Inside said door was a desk and the wall was full of screens, some displaying times for trains, others showing CCTV footage of the place, a man was slumped in the beaten up swivel chair. Becca cleared her throat and the man jumped. He turned and looked at the couple stood in the doorway. The man was in his mid to late thirties, with heavy stubble and huge bags under his eyes. His uniform was covered in stains and his shirt was half tucked in, the other half trailing onto his murky, faded grey trousers.

"What you want?" He asked tiredly.

"We need to know if there is any footage from last Saturday containing my brother in law."

"Look away." The man stated, pushing his chair to the side and his head drooped again, his dirty, brown tresses shielding his grubby face. The couple walked over to the computers, finding the footage and watching as the man they were looking for strolled into the station. He sat on a bench for about 20 minutes, his mouth showed that he talking, but it was probably muttering to himself. Then he got up and left.

"Were you working then?" Ryo asked shaking the slumbering man.

"Erm, I think so," He looked up at the screen, seeing the man he remembered. "Him? Yeah I saw him, he was really mad. Started grumbling to himself about a 'stupid little bastard' and then he said something about Melvin before leaving."

"Melvin?" They asked.

"That's what he said."

"Thanks, we'll let you sleep." Becca said leaving the room, Ryo following.

* * *

><p>They walked back to the others.<p>

"So?" Koneko asked.

"He was there, he didn't buy a ticket and some guy said he said something about Melvin before leaving again."

"Melvin? Why would he go there?" Marik asked, before starting to walk away.

"Wait. Who's Melvin?" Ryo asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"He's Bakura's ex boyfriend. He must have gone there thinking he had no where else to go." He kept walking, not turning to look at them whilst talking.

"Bakura had a boyfriend, and I never met him?"

"Yeah, he didn't want others knowing, I only know because Melvin is my cousin. He lives not far from here."

"How come we've never met him?"

"Well he's been in and out of jail for about 12 years."

"That would mean..." Becca started, catching up to him.

"Yeah he's 33, I think." Marik replied.

"Well when..."

"6 or 7 years ago."

"But isn't that..."

"Yeah but Bakura didn't know how old he was at the time. He looked, and still does, young for his age. Bakura thought he was 16, instead of 26 or 27."

"And when he..."

"When he found out, he was mad, but they're still friends."

"And do they..."

"No, Melvin has a child, and a girlfriend who died last year. But I don't know what of."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>They continued to walk in silence, until Marik stopped in front of a tall apartment block.<p>

"We're here. Ryo this place should look familiar." Marik stated walking into the front door.

"What's he talking about?" Becca asked her husband.

"I used to live here. 4th floor." They continued walking, got in the lift and got out on the 7th floor. Then walking to apartment C, Marik knocked on the door. A child around 4 opened the door, he was tanned, had shoulder length black hair, bluey purple eyes and wearing red stripy pyjamas.

"Who you?" He asked yawning.

"Is your father here?" Marik asked.

"Yeah." He turned around. "Daddy there are people at the door." A tall man then walked into the hallway. He looked a lot like Marik, only more muscular and he looked like he had stuck his finger into a plug socket. He looked at the people in the doorway, then at his son, then to Marik.

"Thank you Daichi, now go to bed." He said patting the small boys head.

"Okay daddy." The newly dubbed Daichi said as he headed to another room, presumably his bedroom. Melvin watched his son, before turning to the visitors.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Is Bakura here?" Marik asked.

"What is it to you?"

"We need to talk to him."

"He's not in the mood for talking."

"How do you know?"

"Well he turned up about a week ago, nearly broke my door down and hasn't moved from the living room sofa ever since." Melvin glared at them.

"Can we at least say sorry?" Koneko asked.

"For what?"

"It doesn't concern you." Melvin laughed slightly.

"Oh it doesn't? Well you see little one, when someone hurts my friend, it becomes my business, now tell me what happened." Melvin replied smirking and stepping closer to him.

"Look can we just go talk to him?" Becca asked, getting annoyed by this.

"Until I know what's going on, no one's seeing Bakura, alright Missy."

"MISSY? OH NOW I'M PISSED. YOU LISTEN HERE, I'VE HAD UP TO HERE," Becca held her hand just above her head, to illustrate. "WITH THIS. THIS SITUATION RUINED MY WEDDING RECEPTION AND MY HONEYMOON, SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE WASTING MY TIME, THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD!" Becca yelled at the man. He backed up and was now at the end of the corridor. Looking into the blue eyes of the angry woman, in front of him.

"O-O-Okay, take all the time you need. Bakura's in the living room. I'll be in my room." He ran into said room. The group walked to the right of the corridor, to see a small room, with a coffee table, a regular sized television and 2 sofa's, one of which contained the sought after albino. Bakura looked up at the newcomers, rolled his eyes and continued looking at the ceiling.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked stepping forward.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

"There's nothing to say."

"Nothing to say? NOTHING TO SAY? HOW ABOUT SORRY?" Marik asked striding over to the sofa. Bakura stood up, standing eye to eye with the tanned Egyptian.

"Sorry for what?"

"For snogging my boyfriend!"

"He came on to me!"

"Not the first time!" Becca pointed out. The 2 glared at her.

"Not helping." Koneko stated, also glaring.

"This isn't my problem, you should get in there and try to sort it out." She pushed Koneko over to them.

"Hi." Koneko said as he was forcibly stood in front of the arguing males.

"Here he is. The man himself." Marik stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like you don't know!"

"I don't."

"Will you guys stop? Your like an old married couple!" Ryo shouted.

"If only!" Koneko said, before slapping a hand over his mouth. The room fell silent.

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm gonna leave it there. Well, what a chapter! It had everything, tension, suspense, cuteness, filth (the unclean kind, not sexy stuff), a cliff hanger and a paedophile! BTW Daichi means great wisdom, and I thought it sounded cute. This is uploaded at about half past one in the morning, and is uploaded because I have been wanting to write all week, but my mum has been hogging the computer. She went to bed about three hours ago, and I frigging dove for the computer. At least summer's really close, but have a history project due in a couple of weeks and art work to be done by the end of term, and it's no where near finished, so updates on everything will be slow, and for that I'm sorry. But in Summer, I'll six weeks of nothing to do but write. Then GCSE's **head smashes to keyboard**, but I've a couple of good parody stories brewing that I hope you'll love, I just have to find the DVD's or a _really _long synopsis, to stick with the plots. And don't worry, the films are hilarious. And I just realised I'm waffling, so I'm gonna stop, but no on really reads these, so I could say anything I want. Bum pants! Lolz, god I'm so immature! Anyway byeeeeeeeee!


	15. Second Chances

Previously on The Randomness Chronicles:

"_Will you guys stop? Your like an old married couple!" Ryo shouted._

"_If only!" Koneko said, before slapping a hand over his mouth. The room fell silent._

* * *

><p>Begecko-chan: And now the thrilling conclusion!<p>

Warui: But this isn't the last chapter, you planned about 20 more.

Begecko-chan: Okay then. :/ *clears throat* And now for the thrilling continuation! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Second Chances<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you saying?" Marik asked.<p>

"Nothing."

"Because I haven't exactly agreed to go back out with you, you know that!"

"I know, but Marik, I love you. I always have and always will. What happened was a stupid mistake and I regret it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He fell to his knees and started sobbing. "Just please forgive me. You don't have to give me a second chance, just please be my friend. That's all I want. Maybe in time something develops, but I'm fine waiting. Just know I always love you Marik."

"Koneko. I-I-I can't do this." Marik stated as he fled from the room, Koneko quickly following. The others trying, but Becca stood the way her arms spread touching the narrow walls in the corridor.

"This is something they have to work out themselves." She stated.

The lift doors started to close as an elderly gentleman stood waiting for the lift to descend. A tanned blur shot through the gap and stood next to him. Marik was panting staring at door as it closed. Suddenly a pale hand shot through the nearly closed doors. The door started to open revealing the black and purple haired Briton.

"I don't want to talk Koneko!" Marik stated.

"But we have to."

"I just want time to think."

"You've had ages."

"It's been a week!"

"It felt like forever!" Marik sighed and leant against the lift wall. "Marik, just think about everything you'd be giving up."

"Like what?"

"Cuddling and watching movies at about 1 in the morning, random hugs from behind that scare the crap out of each other but are worth it, and well you know..." He smirked at him. "...that." The elderly man coughed, reminding them of his existence as he stepped out of the lift.

"Heh, eh, this is my floor." Marik stated getting out of the lift as the doors closed. Koneko sighed as he continued to go down. 'Why wont he return my feelings, he loves me! Right?' he thought as he left the apartment block.

* * *

><p>"Stop being depressing! You're making me feel bad." Becca stated flopping onto the couch next to her husband.<p>

"Becca be sensitive, he's going through a bad time." Ryo stated looking down to her.

"Just because he is doesn't mean I have to suffer!"

"Yes you do." Koneko stated looking to her.

"Why?"

"Because you do!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"That's why, you've been no help!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be supportive!"

"You've known me for like 8 years. You think by now you would have realized that I'M NOT SUPPORTIVE!" He sighed and his head drooped again.

"Could you at least try. I mean look at him..." They looked over to him, his eyes filling with tears, as his hair didn't quite hide his face.

"I know... his ginger roots are showing." (1) She stated. Ryo face palmed.

"I mean, he's upset, and as a friend you should help him get through this."

"As my husband you should know that I'm not good at this kind of stuff." He gave her a pleading look. "Not the face." He tilted his head to the side and his eyes enlarged a fraction. "No." His lip started to quiver. "N-n-no. Can't give in."

"Please Becca. I'll make it worth your while." She quickly stood up and sat by Koneko.

"Koneko, buddy. Wanna talk?" He shook his head. She looked over to Ryo, he motioned for her to talk more. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sure he still loves you, it's just a trust issue. Show him that he can trust and BOOM your back to that fine, tender Egyptian-"

"Becca!" Her husband warned.

"I'm just saying. But seriously trust."

"How do I regain his trust?"

"It wont be easy, but I suggest that you leave him alone for a while, and then come back once the initial anger has worn down, the edge will be smoother a few days later. Remember, breathing down his neck doesn't exactly help. Try changing your behaviour, Marik has no compelling reason to believe your plea unless you show that you have changed."

"Thanks Becca."

"It's cool." She hesitated and Ryo gestured for her to give him a hug. She shook her head. He gave her a look. She sighed and turned to him, and slowly put her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked stopping her in mid air, she quickly moved back to sitting normally.

"Nothing." Ryo giggled when she blushed and quickly moved out of the room. She flicked his ear on the way past.

* * *

><p>"What do I do?" Marik asked flopping onto Becca's three seater couch. Koneko had left about an hour ago to go to college and Ryo had gone upstairs when Marik arrived, saying he was tired. Marik just coming home from a lecture himself thought he would drop by. Becca walked over and grabbed a note pad from the table, sat in the computer chair and wheeled it over to the couch.<p>

"About what?" She asked crossing her knee over the other.

"About my situation with Koneko. It's just I want to forgive him, but I don't know if I can trust him. What if he cheats again?"

"I see..." Becca randomly scribbled on the paper and tilted her glasses.

"He's annoying sometimes, but I love him. I just can't."

"And how does that make you feel?" She asked. Marik, confused, looked up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well considering everyone wants to come to me with their problems I thought I'd become a psychiatrist."

"Becca!"

"Fine." She through the note pad on the coffee table and moved round so she was facing him. "Listen to me when I say this. Koneko loves you, his cheating was a huge mistake, I know this. He will do everything he can to gain back your trust. He will never cheat again. The first time was Bakura's fault; he was caught up in the moment of their conversation. He said in the conversation that he loved someone once, but he loved another. I saw this moment, Bakura had seen me when he ran out. He told me that it wasn't Koneko he loved, it was Ryo, but he was, as I said, caught in the moment, and well you know the rest."

"Thanks Becca."

"It's fine Marik, I just want to see you guys happy again." He smiled then looked at the door. "Go if you want, I actually have some stuff to do."

"I get it. Have fun." He said smiling walking towards the door, Becca flustered. She stood up and went to look for her husband.

* * *

><p>She found him asleep in his old bedroom. A couple of months after the proposal they both moved into Becca's room, after buying a double bed. Now both single beds were in that room, pushed together to fit, Ryo led in the middle. Becca smiled and led next to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Stirring, Ryo turned and came face to face with his blue eyed spouse.<p>

"Hey." He said groggily.

"Hi."

"Marik gone?"

"Yeah."

"So it's just us?"

"I believe so." Ryo smiled and rolled over so he straddled his wife.

"I said I'd make it worth your while" he whispered before his lips met hers. They kissed like this until they needed air.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later they were interrupted by a rather loud knocking on the front door.<p>

"Leave it." Becca stated. They continued, until the knocking became continuous.

"RYO? BECCA? I KNOW YOU'RE HOME THE FRONT ROOM LIGHT'S ON, AS IS YOUR ROOM LIGHT!" Bakura yelled from the garden. Sighing Ryo got up and headed for the door. He opened the door, though so it covered his lower half, though his chest was bare.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I need to talk with you guys."

"Can it wait?"

"Not really!"

"We're not in the best position to talk now." Bakura rolled his eyes and barged past him. Ryo shut the door and followed his yami into the living room. Sitting quickly and covering his lap with a cushion.

"What's with the cushion?"

"I'm just cold." Bakura was about to respond when Becca appeared in the doorway, half naked. (meaning she wasn't wearing a t-shirt)

"Ryo, why are you-CHRIST!" She stated grabbing a blanket to cover herself. "B-Bakura what are you doing here, inside?" She asked half blushing, half glaring.

"I needed to talk, but I see you guys are busy." He said with a smirk. He left the house, slightly embarrassed.

"So where were we?"

"Not the time Ryo!"

"But... Stupid Bakura."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later and everyone was at the club uptown for Anzu's 19th birthday. Koneko was doing as Becca suggested and was staying away from Marik, even though it was practically killing him. Becca, as per usual was drunk after her 3rd or 4th drink, Yugi already throwing in the toilets, only a mouthful from his drink gone.<p>

"Ryo?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah." He replied still looking at his wife, hoping she didn't embarrass them.

"You think leaving Marik alone was the best thing to do?"

"I'm no sure. Though I'm not a therapist or know how the brain works, I'm just a drama student."

"You've also known Marik longer."

"You've known Becca for longer but I still know more than you do about her."

"Like hell."

"You know she's a quarter Geordie?"

"Yes."

"You met the Geordie family?"

"Know, but that doesn't matter."

"Do you even know who they are?"

"Anyway, we were talking about me staying away from Marik, I can't do it."

"Then just go talk to him. But make sure it's just you two. I'll keep drunky away."

"Thanks." Koneko walked over to Marik, while Ryo kept his wife busy.

"Marik? Is there somewhere we can talk, you don't have to, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Sure, we could go outside, or the toilets."

"Lets go outside, I think we be drowned out by people shagging in the toilets." Marik laughed before following.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to tell me?"<p>

"Well, it was more of a question. I just wanted to know if you trusted me, and if you didn't what I could do to gain your trust?"

"Well that's the thing, I don't know if I trust you, I mean what if you cheat again?"

"I won't. I only kissed Bakura because I was really drunk and it wasn't even a proper kiss, maybe about 4 seconds at the most before I threw up in the sink and he left."

"But Sebastian said..."

"Screw what Sebastian said, it wasn't true. He just doesn't like me and was trying to make me miserable."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But, please believe me, you can even ask Bakura!"

"I don't need to."

"Why?"

"I already know he doesn't like you."

"But he-"

"Spur of the moment, he likes Ryo, he told Becca."

"Why would he?"

"She was awake."

"And she didn't say anything?"

"She's not heartless Ryan."

"Please don't call me that."

"It's your name isn't it?"

"But I hate it."

"Because it makes you sound foreign? Because you already look it."

"No, it just reminds me of my past, and I prefer to think of my future."

"Your future with me?"

"Wait, so you mean?" Marik nodded and and leaned down to give him a kiss.

* * *

><p>(1) Me and Harvey have been tormenting him, because his hair looks kinda of ginger in the sunlight. Sorry, but it kinda does! :D<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ending it here, because stuff seems mellow enough. Ready for the shit to hit the fan? Because believe me, it will. And then little fragments of shit will be everywhere, all over the walls, and ceiling and doors, that is if you're inside. If not, it will hit random bystanders and they will be angry, so I suggest you read it inside. Though there will my metaphorical shit all over the place. I suggest you read it under a sheet, so the sheet shall catch the shit and then you won't get in trouble. Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh yeah talking about the chapter. There was lime, deal with it, and I know limey lime lolz. Poor Bakura. And yes, I'm quarter Geordie, my grandparents on dad's side were Geordie, and my dad and uncle were born here. They got back together! Who's gonna celebrate? I know someone! The person who's been annoying me for ages to write this! You know who you are! And yes, it's fun to pretend to be a psychiatrist, it annoys the depressed people, but you get a laugh. Ooh, and I finish school for the summer next week! Also get to go Bowling and ice skating on Tuesday, and Camelot (which is a theme park) on Thursday! And you know what summer means? UPDATES WILL BE QUICKER! Well, fingers crossed. The next chapter is called _Pregnant? _And it's not who you think. Well, it's been fun readers but it's about 2:30am and I'm full of coffee, plus I had to get up at 7am because I had to take brownies bowling, apparently I'm called lovely bear, not Becky Bee as I thought, which is a relief as I hate being called Becky! Anyway, no one reads these things, and even if they do they would have stopped by now. So I can anything, caca fromage! Yeah I went there, in French! XD Sayonara bitches! :D


	16. Pregnant?

I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, my friend Courtney made me stay at hers, I'd still be there now, but I got bored and left at like 11pm, had to get the bus, there was a tramp. I thought he was dead. Then he pissed himself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Pregnant?<p>

* * *

><p>It was a hot Tuesday in late September. No one had any college today and so were just staying at home. Becca was currently lead upside down on her sofa, flipping through the channels on the tv.<p>

"Nope, no, no, no, no, no, nothing, no, no, nada, no, zilch, diddly squit, no, no, oh ho no, negative, boring, never, are you kidding me, it's getting ridiculous, I'm serious, what the fuck, what even is this, ooh... wait no, this looks interesting NOT, seems they'll film anything, gross, how did that get there, aaaaaaand there's nothing on. Ryooooooooo!"

"What?" He asked walking into the room, confused as to why he was called and why his wife was hanging upside-down like a 5 year old.

"There's nothing on."

"And?"

"I'm bored!"

"Why don't you go outside?"

"Too hot!"

"You could help me make breakfast."

"You're serious?"

"No."

"_**Are you bored?"**_

"Yes."

"_**Nothing on TV?"**_

"No."

"_**Ever wanted to try Laser Tag?"**_

"Yes!"

"_**Well come on down to Jim's Game Emporium, where all this week laser tag is half price!"**_

"Yay, thank you!"

"Becca, stop talking to the TV."

"But it gave me an idea. We're going to laser tag."

"And by we're I assume you mean..."

"EVERYONE!"

"Great, I'll go call round, you phone the emporium."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we'll split into teams." Koneko stated when they arrived at the laser tag section. "Since this was Becca's idea she can be a team captain. And because I came up with the team idea, I get to be the other. Ladies first."<p>

"Ryo."

"Marik."

"Bakura."

"Yami."

"Courtney."

"Yugi."

"Anzu."

"Teddy."

"Jou."

"Honda."

"Mai." Becca smirked.

"Wait what? Amy? Grrr."

"It's OK, now how do I work this thing?"

"It's a gun."

"Oh. So like this?" She shot at Koneko.

"Yeah but at them."

"Ooh, I bought these. To determine team whilst inside." Anzu produced fluorescent green and orange head bands. She passed the orange ones to the other team, and they all put them on.

* * *

><p>"Alright green team. From here on we will be known as Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Mega Squadron. As team captain I have some tips for you. Firstly, use these." She handed out some laser pointers. "They don't get you points, but will make the other team lose points. Secondly, put on these." She handed out some soft soled shoes. "They'll make you practically silent. Good luck team."<p>

* * *

><p>"Orange team, or The Maniacs as we are now known. Strategy. Ours will be this. We stand in a long line and one of us runs up and down to distract the other teams, then we all fire and fan out. Now we just need a name for it."<p>

"Well considering the action, I think we should call it Strategy Wanking." They looked over to Marik, then nodded.

"Alright Strategy Wanking it is. Good luck out there."

* * *

><p>The bell sounded and the lights dimmed and they ran. Bakura immediately removed his headband, pulled his hood up and stuck duct tape over his sensor, making him virtually invisible. Then hid behind a barrel. The soft shoes of team A.S.A.C.D.M.S were working great and no noise came from them when they walked. The Maniacs made use of Strategy Wanking and it worked great as they hit 3 of the other team. Becca though ran through and shot at them with her gun and pointer, gaining her points and decreasing the others'.<p>

"They're cheating!" Teddy stated, running up another level, chasing after the captain.

"It's not cheating I call it Operation Laser Pen!" She spun and shot him before vanishing down a corridor, where she bumped into Amy. "Crap." Amy looked at her weirdly.

"What do I do?"

"Shoot at the other team."

"Okay, so I shoot at the orange ones."

"Err... yes." Amy saw Teddy and shot him. Becca took off when Teddy got hit.

"Amy, I'm on your team."

"But Becca said. Grrr." They both followed. They ran towards Bakura's barrel and he tripped them as they ran past. He chuckled, shot them and went to find a new hiding place.

* * *

><p>On a different level, Yugi was chasing Anzu. Yami was running towards her from another direction, She couldn't get away. When she had an idea.<p>

"Ow my ankle!" She dropped to the floor. Yugi rushed over, as did Yami. "It really hurts."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Right, HERE." She jumped up and shot them both, before running down some stairs. The boys looked shocked before Yugi ran after her and Yami spotted Courtney turn a corner. They both shot and were successful.

* * *

><p>Marik was cowering behind Koneko as he crouched on top of a box. Ryo ran down some stairs and shot them both before continuing to run from Honda, who was running from Jou. The boys on the box looked at them before shooting Jou and running up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Becca was creeping through the open area, softly humming the Mission Impossible theme. Koneko came into view, walking backwards around a corner. She grinned and ran forward, slipping over and falling, Koneko whipped his head round and cracked up.<p>

"Trying to be a spy again Becca? Didn't work the first time remember?"

"Ha bloody ha. Now help me up!"

"No I like the view. I feel tall." Koneko walked over to help her up. Becca smirked, shot his chest, then kicked his legs so he fell to the floor and got up and ran. He growled and quickly followed.

* * *

><p>Soon the bell rang again and a voice rang through the speakers. <em><strong>"Please exit through the door to your right and hang your vest on the peg corresponding with your gun number."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Outside there was a screen displaying which team and who was best. The screen read:<p>

**Team A.S.A.C.D.M.S: 3002 Win**

**The Maniacs: 2543 Lose**

**Top 3 players:**

**1: Bakura: 1063 (A.S.A.C.D.M.S)**

**2: Becca: 975 (A.S.A.C.D.M.S)**

**3: Koneko: 931 (Maniacs)**

"In your face losers!" Becca shouted.

"You cheated."

"Did not."

"Operation Laser Pen. The moccasins. And not to mention Ninja Bakura."

"That wasn't a plan, Kura just wanted to be invisible. And it worked really well considering I tripped over him."

"That hurt!"

* * *

><p>"Serenity? You here?" Becca asked walking into the girls dorm room. "I'm sorry I've not visited in ages, Jou said you were ill. And woah." She said taking in the girl's appearance.<p>

"Surprised?" She asked going to stand up. Becca stopped her.

"I don't think you should. How long til, you know?"

"Any day now."

"And do you know what it is?"

"A boy." Becca smiled at the pregnant girl, she really did look ready to pop.

"Any names?"

"Tomoaki or Yasuo."

"Cute so who-" She was stopped when Serenity let out a loud cry. "Serenity!"

"It's coming!"

"Now?" She nodded. Becca started to panic. "Where's the dad?"

"Not here!"

"Obviously!"

"Well we need to time the contractions."

"I've watched enough tv to know that, but when do we go to the hospital?"

"I don't remember."

"Helpful Serenity!"

"Well sorry."

* * *

><p>About 3 hours had passed and the contractions weren't really close enough to go to the hospital yet. Serenity was fine in between them and Becca was trying her best to calm her and take her mind off them.<p>

"Got any 3's?"

"Fish. Any 6's AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"Here. Any A's?"

"They're Aces."

"Have any or not?"

"Yeah, here. 7's?"

"Fish. 3's?"

"Fish. 8's?"

"Here. 3's?"

"Fish. 7's?"

"Here. 3's?"

"Stop asking!"

"It's all I have left! Now 3's?"

"Fish AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! How long was that?"

"About 3 minutes, I think we have to go now."

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh, OK the shit hits the fan next time. But get ready. I couldn't really think of what to write for this one because I wanted the big dun dun dun moment for when everyone was there. But next time it will happen. Then over the next chapters things get worse, a whole lot worse. The laser tag was random but was fun to write. The Mission Impossible thing Koneko was talking about was when we went to Tesco to do the 333 ways to get kicked out of Walmart, because we don't ave Walmart, though we have ASDA which is part of the same family. Anyway we were doing number 36: Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible." We were doing great until we turned down the freezer aisle where I promptly slipped and fell on my arse. We, of course, burst out laughing while the other customers were staring at us. Then I stood up and we continued being spies, Ryan even rolling over in the bread aisle. Not a innuendo by the way! Strategy Wanking was a funny conversation over skype, which I will now show you!

Begecko-chan: that aside, i need a name

Koneko: The Stars. (Ask why)

Begecko-chan: do i have to

Koneko: YES

Begecko-chan: *sighs* Why?

Koneko: Because if we win I'll treat them to STARbucks...

Begecko-chan: *cricket noise*

Koneko: Ikr

Begecko-chan: how about the maniacs?

Begecko-chan: do you want the name?

Koneko: What was the synonym for insane? Bedlemite or something...

Begecko-chan: yeah, but i like maniac, wanna know how i came up with it?

Koneko: how...

Begecko-chan: it was the name of the song i was listening to lolz

Koneko: ...

Begecko-chan: just be glad it wasn't the next one

Koneko: ?

Begecko-chan: The next song is Strategy Wanking

Koneko: That's what the strategy can be called. XD

Begecko-chan: lolz

Begecko-chan: initiate plan strategy wanking

Koneko: trololol

Begecko-chan: now that i have said it, it must be canon

Koneko: yeah

Begecko-chan: So the team name is?

Koneko: The Maniacs.

Begecko-chan: awesome

Koneko: ...

Begecko-chan: and what would strategy wanking be?

Koneko: One person goes running up and down, the rest spread out after a while...

Koneko: XD

Begecko-chan: lolz

Koneko: (y)

Begecko-chan: i would have thought it would be someone making weird noises to distract the other team, then fire

Koneko: nah, mines cooler.

Begecko-chan: well my teams strategy is well better

Funny or what? Maniac is the one from Flashdance, and Strategy Wanking is by The Midnight Beast bye people!


	17. Who's the Daddy?

Chapter 16: Who's the Daddy?

* * *

><p>15 hours and a <strong>lot <strong>of screaming later Serenity was sat in the Maternity Ward of Domino Hospital holding her new baby boy.

"Aw he's so cute." Anzu cooed as she leant over to see him.

"Ooh I want one!" Koneko said.

"Erm...I don't think that's possible. I mean I know Marik looks girly but he's not a girl." Becca said before turning to look at Marik. "You're not a girl, right?"

"Yes I'm a boy!"

"I meant adopted obviously.

"But in the future."

"Psh Yeah."

"The distant future."

"Distant?"

"..."

"..."

"Awkward." Becca stated. The baby started to gurgle and opened it's brown eyes.

"Aw, it has the dad's eyes!"

"Speaking of dad, who is he?"

"Well the father is..." She was cut off as Jou burst in the room.

"Sorry, I was stuck at work." He saw the baby and strode over.

"Look Tomoaki, it's your uncle Katsuya."

"Anyway, Serenity you were saying, the father is..."

"He's..."

"Miss Jonouchi, we need to take your baby to the nursery." A nurse said walking in the door. "And there's too many people in here. Family only!" As the nurse left, all but Jou left the room.

"And we didn't even get to find out who the dad was." Becca whined leaving the hospital.

* * *

><p>Halloween, the favourite holiday, after their own birthdays, of the residents of Yamori Lane. Last year they went to a party at the local club, in costume. And lets just say they got mixed information and were the only ones in costumes. Though this year they had decided to have a party at Koneko, Marik and Bakura's house, considering it was new and probably the cleanest. As the beloved holiday grew ever closer the need for costumes grew as well. After going through numerous scary costumes Becca had give up.<p>

"What's wrong with this?" Becca asked dressed as the girl from the exorcist.

"You'll freak out the baby!" Ryo replied leaving the room.

"Stupid baby's making me be less scary. Ooh I got it!" She ran from the room and collided with Ryo. "Did the builders leave any crap behind when they made next door?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I have the perfect idea." She shouted and took off again to next door. Reaching the door she pounded on it then walked straight in. Koneko walked in from the kitchen to be pushed out of the way.

"Come in Becca." Not listening, said girl reached the garden and started looking around. "Two things, what are you looking for and why are you wearing a night gown." She turned round to reply when Koneko screamed and ran back inside. Becca shrugged and started pouring through some rubble. Pulling out a sharp PVC pipe she grinned and stood up.

"Thanks Koneko." She stated before heading back to the door. Said boy jumped out with two sticks in a cross.

"The power of Christ compels you!" Becca reached out, grabbed the sticks and chucked them behind her.

"And the power of _me_ compels you to move." She pushed him out the way and continued back to her own house.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later Becca and Ryo were sitting in their room taking a small break from sorting out costumes. Koneko headed over next door to ask Becca what she wanted. Following her lead he didn't knock and headed upstairs hearing their voices. Ryo sauntered over to the bed holding something behind his back.<p>

"I've got something special for you." He stated. Ryo pulled out a fun size Mars bar.

"It's a bit small." She stated.

"It's fun sized, you know you want it." Koneko froze outside the door, staring at it in shock. Inside of the door Becca tried to take the chocolate but Ryo moved it away. "Ah ah ah, no hands! Open wide." She complied and Ryo brought it dangerously close to her mouth before pulling it away and repeating it thrice.

"Will you just stop teasing and put it in!" The boy shoved the confectionery into her mouth. Becca coughed and spat it out.

"What the hell? I nearly choked!" She shouted melodramatically, though her expression was one of playfulness.

"Quit complaining you enjoyed it really."

"Just go the moments gone." Ryo just smiled and moved the chocolate closer again.

"No! I said get it away from me" Ryo!" She shouted again with the look of playfulness and on the verge on laughing.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW OR I SHALL REPORT YOU FOR YOUR CRIME!" Koneko stated barging into the room, his arm over his eyes.

"What is the crime?" Ryo asked.

"Rape!"

"I hardly call giving my wife a Mars bar rape." Koneko opened his eyes to find a half zombified Ryo sat on the edge of the bed holding a small chocolate bar out to Becca who's face was covered in fake blood. Koneko blushed and ran from the room, both of them burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>October 31st had finally come and everyone was at Koneko's house. Koneko himself had come as Slenderman and ironically Teddy came as Frodo, making everyone laugh at the switch round. Marik had tried to come as Thief King, though Bakura had stopped him, forcing him to come as a man who looked like he was being eaten by a shark. Yugi had come as Betelgeuse and Yami as a 118 marathon runner. The door bell rang and Anzu and Mai appeared dressed and Miss Krueger and Miss Voorhees respectively. Followed by Serenity and Tomoaki as Batman and Robin and Jou and Honda and Austin Powers and Dr Evil. After ten minutes Amy and Courtney showed up, Amy as Naruto and Courtney as Smurfette. After another five minutes Becca and Ryo arrived. Ryo was now fully zombified and the PVC pipe Becca found looked like it had been plunged through her skull. After looking around Becca found Serenity across the room and walked over.<p>

"Woah nice costume!" She stated.

"Thanks. I-"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"She's that girl from Final Destination." Jou stated walking past.

"Final Destination 2! And her name's Kat Jennings!" She shouted back. "So you never told me who the baby's father was."

"Well it's-" She was cut off when Tomoaki started crying. "Gotta go." She sniffed up. "He needs changing." She groaned as Serenity walked away. Grabbing a drink, Becca started to follow, before she was stopped by Mai.

"So who are you supposed to be?"

"Kat Jennings." Mai looked confused. "The girl from Final Destination 2." Mai still confused. "A unicorn."

"Oh, it's a bit bloody, and aren't they usually horses?"

"Oh you're right I'll just go get some hooves." Becca walked away scowling.

"Still angry at the air bag?" Bakura asked looking at the girl as she stormed past.

"You know Final Destination?"

"Of course, I know nearly all horror films."

"Awesome and to answer your question no, I'm angry because a) Serenity wont tell me who the dad is and b) I had to tell Mai I was a unicorn." Bakura burst out laughing. Becca rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and still Becca hadn't found out who Tomoaki's father was, no one knew. Becca had tried several times to talk to Serenity but it often ended in Tomoaki crying or them being interrupted. Deciding that she would get the information now she strode up to the girl who had just given her baby to Mai to hold. Though fate had also anticipated this and chose that exact moment to play the loudest song that the trio owned.<p>

"Serenity I've been trying to ask this-" Becca started.

"What? I can't hear you!" Serenity shouted over the loud song.

"I wanted to know who Tomoaki's father is it's been bugging me!"

"What?" Becca motioned for someone to turn the music down.

"Who's Tomoaki's father? I really want to know!"

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T HEAR!"

"WHO'S THE FATHER?"

"IT'S" Koneko at this point rushed over and turned the stereo down. "OMONO!" Serenity shouted into the almost silence. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Omono, he's the father. But he just disappeared, and no one knows where he is." Becca heard a chuckling in her head. Serenity started crying as she bought up unwanted memories, and Becca just looked at her. "Where is he?"

_Where indeed?_

_You didn't?_

_Oh but I did!_

Becca looked guiltily at Serenity then turned grabbed Ryo's arm and left the party.

* * *

><p>AN: Well bet you didn't see that coming. Translation: THE SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN! Little twisteroo there, our first sort of villain has an heir. But what's a new baby with a dead father without the return of the forgotten evil spirit? And we'll be seeing a lot more of Warui, and our other villain of the story. Remember him? Of course you do. Also I'm sorry about not updating, I've been in St Helens and my mum's been off so she's hogged the computer. And unfortunately I'm back at school on the 5th. But my birthday's on the 11th, I'm going to be 15! I might be going to play laser tag! I'm also getting a laptop! So I can write whenever!


	18. An Evil Confrontation

Chapter 17: An evil confrontation

* * *

><p>Becca led in Ryo's old room on the two beds. She had been in this position for two days now and the others were getting worried. They were currently sat in their living room talking about what to do and what was wrong. The ceiling had never interested Becca before, but now she couldn't turn her eyes away from it. She hadn't moved. She hadn't eaten. She hadn't slept. She just stared at the ceiling, her mind replaying what had happened over and over. It was as if she could still feel Omono's blood on her hands. Tears would fall down her ragged face, but she had cried enough, and would not let them fall.<p>

_**"Must you lay here like this?"**_

"I'm lying here for my own sanity." Becca replied aloud.

_**"There's no need."**_

"I _killed_ someone."

_**"Correction, I killed Omono."**_

"I know you did. But you did it with my body. Anyone who saw would think I killed him."

_**"It was for his own good. And for your own good."**_

"I never asked you to kill him!"

_**"What's done, is done hikari!"**_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT LIGHT. LIGHT IS PURE. I KILLED HIM, THAT MAKES ME NOT PURE AND EVIL!" Becca curled up into a ball and sobbed. Footsteps were heard from outside, and Ryo burst in. He saw his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hush Becca. Everything will be fine." He pulled her up into a seated position. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Becca shook her head. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Becca stated solemnly.

"Try me."

"Well, about ten months ago we went shopping. I don't know if you'll remember it. I think it was the day Koneko and Marik 'made up' in the toilets after the fire. Anyway before we left I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my head, and I heard a voice. It was just like my own voice, except deeper and rougher. Then after, we went shopping and I blacked out when Anzu was trying on clothes, and Omono was teasing me. What I remember after that is Yugi calling me Warui and Omono had disappeared.

This is where it gets weird. A few days later, I think it was two or three days after you proposed, I was casually sitting in my room, you know, as you do. Well, I started to feel this weird, how should I say, presence in the room. I went to leave when I saw a peculiar sight in the mirror. My eyes were bright red, and my hair was a complete mess. I started to wonder if it was me. So I moved my arm up, and the reflection copied, just like a mirror should. So I touched my mouth and cheek, still the reflection touched it's own mouth and cheek. But then I tried to touch my hair. I felt nothing, however, the reflection was gripping at it's feral tresses. I stared confused, before the reflection smiled. Not a normal happy-go-lucky smile, but an evil smile, almost wicked.

The reflection then lifted it's arm. I felt compelled to do the same. I found myself coying the reflection as it stepped forward and touched the mirror. Some weird purple vapour started to pour from my fingers, and the reflection's hand shot out of the mirror and grabbed my wrist. It started to pull me into the mirror. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I then blacked out again.

I awoke in my room again. I wondered if I had just had some sort of nightmare. But alas, I had not, as I stood in front of the mirror still, with my feral, grinning reflection. I started to talk to it. It had that same voice I heard in my head. It told me that it was me. It said 'I'm you. Well the you that was created for the soul purpose of helping you with all the stuff you don't want to do.' Naturally I was confused. Apparently the mirror thing was to test her powers. Then things got sinister. She told me how she tried to kill Omono, and how she'd try again. I tried to call for help but blacked out again.

She was still in control when she woke me to ask me what Bakura was talking about. This was after the kiss, and so she was confused. After I told her what happened, and after she called Bakura hot, she quickly suppressed me again. I awoke after that, in my bed the next morning.

Then nothing weird happened, we got married, Serenity had her baby. Then at the party when she broke down crying, I heard that voice. It was laughing, laughing at the fact that Serenity had lost the father of her baby. She told me she killed him. That's why we left, that's why I couldn't talk to anyone and that's why I've been in here." Ryo just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. "I knew you'd think I'm crazy." She said and fell backwards. He also fell back and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"I don't think you're crazy. With us, having an evil spirit is pretty much the norm."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, long ago, in ancient Egypt..."

* * *

><p>And so Ryo told Becca the extremely long tale of the nameless Pharaoh, the Millennium Items and of Monster World, Duellist Kingdom, Battle City and the Ceremonial Battle. He also told of how after the yami's were given a choice. Should they stay in the afterlife, or come back, but promise that they and would be evil no more. Bakura and Yami said yes, although being good was too much for Mariku, so he said no, and still remains in the after life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow. You seriously went through all that?"<p>

"Yes."

"But you said that Bakura and Marik were evil, why does everyone not care any more."

"We know their past now, the Pharaoh ruined both of their lives, and so they took revenge. But now they have forgiven each other for what they did. Though I think Bakura still holds resentment to Yami, even if it was his father that made the Millennium Items."

"I still can't believe it."

"Most of us can't. However, we except it, and we beat it. Just like you must do. And don't worry, we'll be here for you."

"Thank you, for everything." She leaned in and kissed him, before her stomach growled. She pulled back embarrassed.

"Hungry?" he asked. They laughed and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>A few days later things returned to normal, everyone was getting on with their lives. The group had decided to go the local club, Baunsu. They were spread around the club when a man approached Becca, Marik and Koneko. He first looked at Becca.<p>

"Care to dance?" He asked holding out his hand. She held up her left hand. "That's a nice pair of rings you have there. Is that a real emerald? And gold, wow. So how about that dance."

"Dave!" Becca yelled at the throng of people on the dance floor. "Is that you? It's been ages. Sorry, it's Dave." She walked away from the man. The man then turned to Marik.

"How about you young lady?"

"I'm a guy." He stated, unamused.

"I don't judge. I'm fine either way."

"I have a boyfriend."

"He's a lucky guy." He leaned closer to the Egyptian. "But what if we just forget about him, and just go crazy?" Koneko pulled the guy away and landed a punch right to his left cheek, sending him sprawling to the floor. Becca, who had been walking back with a drink, stared stunned, as did most of the people surrounding the trio. Marik and Becca started to laugh, as the man was about thirty and built like a brick house. The man glared at the small teen, whose eyes were now the size of saucers. He quickly stood up and pinned Koneko to the wall by his neck, lifting him to his eye level, which was about a foot off of the ground. Becca and Marik ran to either side of the man, Marik pulling at the man's arms, while shouting to let go. On the other side Becca started to take pictures with her phone at the sight.

"Help me!" Koneko gasped, as he was losing air. A glass connected with the man's head and he slumped to the floor, releasing the slightly blue Briton. Ryo stood stunned as the man led at his feet, the other three turning to face him.

"I saw him, and he was, you know, and so I just" He was cut off as Koneko launched himself into Ryo's arms, thanking him many, many times, before pulling back and kicking the man in the stomach. Becca was still taking pictures.

"Marik! Get me a picture with this moron!" She said tossing her phone over to said boy. She crouched down and pulled the unconscious man's head up with her hand and doing bunny ears behind his head. Marik stared confused before taking the picture and handing the phone back. "I got some good pictures."

"Why?" Koneko asked.

"I'm making a scrapbook of our college memories. See look, I have a picture of us on the first day of college, when we met the guys, us at the truth or dare party, me and Ryo after the truth or dare, the day we woke Bakura with an ice bucket, Koneko and Marik the day they hooked up, Koneko minus his teeth, my and Koneko's first Christmas in Japan, your old house burned, us painting the new house, my engagement ring, me, Courtney and Amy at the airport, me beating Courtney at every board game we own, dress shopping, me dragging Amy away from an orange wedding dress, us girls on the hen do, our liquid cocaine shots, many wedding day shots, Marik leaving at the reception, honeymoon shots, Koneko and Marik making up and out, us before laser tag, my team after winning laser tag, Serenity and Tomoaki, the Halloween party and Koneko's beat down and me with the victim." Becca stated scrolling through the photo's.

"You really took all those pictures?" Ryo asked.

"Well yeah, they're our memories. And I want us to always remember these times, even when we leave college, and probably never see most of each other again."

"Wow, that's actually really nice Becca. You feeling all right?" Koneko asked. Becca rolled her eyes and put away her phone.

"Come on, lets go. Lennie here is starting to wake up." They laughed and left.

* * *

><p>After walking for about ten minutes, they came to an empty street about fifteen minutes from their destination.<p>

"_**You seem to be enjoying yourself hikari."**_

"Leave me alone!" Becca almost yelled aloud.

"Becca are you all right?"

"_**Yes hikari, are you all right? Is there anything bothering you."**_

"The only thing bothering me is you!"

"I only asked if you were all right, god Becca!"

"_**You must learn to talk to me in your head, it cause problems."**_

"I don't want to talk to you at all!"

"What the hell?"

"NOT YOU KONEKO, HER!" She stated pointing to her head. The others stared at her, whilst Warui laughed in her head. It dawned on Ryo what she was talking about.

"Evil spirit, if you can hear me. Let yourself known." Becca screamed and clutched her head, they immediately rushed over to her side.

"Get off of me mortals." She stated pushing the males away from her. Looking up, her cardinal eyes glowing in the low light of the street lamps. Her hair, which was previously straightened, now stuck out, but remained semi flat. A smirk also replaced her normal grin as she folded her arms and leant slightly to the left. "So you wanted me?" Marik and Koneko were stunned, while Ryo stood strong.

"What do you want with my wife?" he almost growled.

"Has she not already told you? I'm here to help her."

"By killing those who annoy her?" The other two gasped.

"Pretty much. Though that Banzu kid had it coming."

"You killed Omono?" Marik asked.

"Oh well done Ishtar, took you long enough to catch on. And I thought you'd be quicker than that, knowing your experience with evil spirits."

"What is she talking about?" Koneko asked confused.

"Would you like a history lesson little kitty, then allow me. I'll keep it brief." She started to walk towards the group. "You see a few years ago, our friends saved the world from great evil. He was beaten and abused by his father, for the fact he killed his mother in childbirth. This boy lived underground, guarding the tomb of the unnamed Pharaoh..."

"Becca, don't!" Marik shouted grabbing her arm. She pulled it away and placed it around Koneko's shoulders.

"Quiet I'm teaching. Anyway, for some unknown reason he blamed this Pharaoh for everything that happened. He found out that this Pharaoh inhabited a teenager, and tracked him down. He met with a different spirit in a different teen and they teamed up, both wanting to kill the Pharaoh. They almost destroyed the world, just for revenge. They even stabbed the innocent teen the spirit inhabited. Would you like to know the name of that boy?"

"No, he doesn't."

"That boy, was Marik Ishtar."

"I don't care." Koneko stated looking over at Marik.

"What? This man tried to destroy the world, as did Bakura, they injured your best friends husband! How can you not care?"

"That was then, we've all made mistakes. But I know that he's better than that now. He's not evil, he's changed. And I can accept that."

"Well, how," Warui removed her arm from around the younger's shoulders. "touching. I'm going to cry." She waved her hands dramatically in front of her face, before bursting out laughing.

"Why are actually here?" Ryo asked, getting back to the matter at hand. "You can't just be here to help Becca."

"Well, I'm not, but that doesn't matter yet. It's not time."

"Time for what?"

"Well that would telling. I have no intention to do that. It will ruin the surprise. So it's been fun, but I'm going to head off. Ta ta for now." She waved before clutching her her head again. Looking up again, she smiled a normal smile before her now blue eyes closed, and she fell to the ground. The three looked down at her.

"Is she normal?" Marik whispered.

"I don't know." Koneko whispered back.

"You guys know you don't have to whisper, she's unconscious not asleep." Ryo said at normal volume. Koneko walked over to the girl on the floor, he nudged her with his foot and she didn't stir. Marik walked over and poured water over her face, so ice cubes hitting her face, which woke her up.

"Jesus Christ! That's freezing!" She cried standing up. The four continued to walk home, the males still thinking about what Warui said, Becca shivering.

* * *

><p>AN: I must apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I have been busy lately, and I went to Wales during half-term and didn't have internet there. It was pretty good, there was entertainment as we went to Pontins. When it was Halloween, they got 5 kids to play snowball. It's basically where they have to get people on the dance floor, then those people have to do the same, and so on. So anyway, on the last round, one girl my age came over to our table and asked if she could borrow two people. Me and Dad went down, and they stopped playing. Nearly everyone was on the dance floor. Then the Blue Coat (presenter guy, who was called Sponge and is pretty awesome) told everyone to spread out. Which meant we were going to dance some party song. Dad went and sat down, but me being a good sport, stayed. Then he starts asking people to come up on stage to dance there. I get scared, but he said it was just adults, and children would be later, I calmed down a little. Then, for some unknown reason, Sponge pointed at me, I mean he was calling up adults! And I'm 15! Everyone else was like late 20's to early 40's. Then he thinks I'm from Manchester, because I said my name was Becca. (He thought I said Beccar) We then dance to Choco Choco Latte, Purple People Eater and Cartoon Heroes before we got to sit down. I will update other stories soon!


	19. The Evil is Dead

Begecko-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the references made in this fic, unless stated otherwise. Okay, she owns the beginning scene, you know because it actually happened, well it was sort of like that, oh yeah and the dream she corpses about later, but other than that she owns nothing, oh and the weird monster things. Wait, now I'm rambling, anyway enjoy the fic, not that anyone ever reads this, well Ryan does. HI RYAN! hehe see what I did there? You'll only get that if you're Ryan. If you're not Ryan I'm sorry you don't get the reference but you won't unless you're me, Ryan or Ryan's mum. If you are any of those then laugh, laugh to heart's content, though if you're me, then how come you're reading this without me knowing about it... I'M SCHIZOPHRENIC! Oh, but don't worry, there are more references than you can shake a stick at! I never got that phrase... Did people in olden times shake sticks at large groups of things. Sorry rambling, I'll just leave! Oh wait there was that **#BANG#**

Becca: My god shut up already! (turns to audience) Hehe, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Evil is Dead<p>

* * *

><p>"Hit the cock!" a fifteen year old Becca yelled, causing laughter to ring though the small group near her. Amy, who was also laughing, completely missed the projectile. Becca sighed. "You'll never be a good badminton player if you can't even hit the shuttlecock."<p>

"Let me play?" A red head asked from beside her,

"Yeah, no offence Terrance, but you're fucking shit. Just go basketball or some- OW!" Becca shouted as she was punched in the arm.

"Stop calling me Terrance!" She yelled glaring at the other, taller, girl.

"It's your name!" She replied smirking.

"Fuck off." 'Terrance' stormed over to the other side of sports hall, where some girls were playing basketball. Becca smiled and followed taking Amy with her. Though she walked a different way to Toni, stopping by a boy with afro-like brown hair.

"Ryan, tell Terrance she's being unreasonable and that I should be able to call her Terrance!" Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can you not just call her Toni, you know because it's her name?"

"No!"

"Becca!" Toni seemed to suddenly yell from the corner of the sports hall, though weirdly not alerting the others in the room.

"What?"

"Becca!"

"I said what!"

"Wake up!"

"I'm awake, I'm talking to you." Amy then started to shake her. "The fuck are you doing? Stop it!" The scene disappeared before her eyes before it was dark. She was led in her bed in Japan, with her husband gently shaking her.

"Becca!" Ryo said still shaking her.

"Amy, Terrance, Stop it. It's not my fault you're shit at Badminton." Becca grumbled turning over.

"What? Becca we have college moron."

"Huh, I was in PE, I was playing Badminton and I got punched."

"Well now you have to get up because we have college."

"But college sucks!" Becca stated getting up.

"Better than high school."

"Well, yeah."

* * *

><p>"I normally like breakfast from this place. But this is disgusting!" Becca dropping her fork onto the plate.<p>

"What do you expect, it's a canteen in a college." Koneko stated, grimacing as he took a bite of his toast.

"From what I hear they're going to be building a university centre." Bakura added.

"Yeah, they'll do that after they've rid the stairs near the gym of people smoking." They laughed at the thought of said stairs. The students themselves nick-named it Mount Vesuvius as the smoke was so thick. She then picked her fork back up, poked her fruit salad and the yoghurt then gurgled. "Ew, that's it." Becca stood up with her tray. "I'm getting bacon." She walked away from the table. "This is what I get for trying to eat healthy." Bakura's phone started to vibrate and an alarm clock sounded from it.

"Half nine already. Well I'll see you later, we need milk by the way." He stated standing and walking over to the girl by the food. "Come on, it's time." Becca grumbled and shoved the tongs back into the tray.

They then walked together towards their lessons.

"Fine. Time for the interesting world of law."

"At least your not staring at bones all day."

"You know you love it Mr 'I'm gonna be an anthropologist.'" Becca stated imitating Bakura. Bakura scowled and playfully pushed her towards the corridor where her law room was.

"I'm leaving and don't be so hard on law. You might grow to love it."

"Yeah when pigs fly." Becca mumbled stomping down to her class and slumping on the wall next to the door. A short boy with blonde hair walked over to her.

"Not in the mood Mikan." She stated not even looking up.

"I only wanted to remind you of last weeks pretend court case." He explained looking extremely smug with himself.

"I still got one imprisoned for 11 years and another in for life with a huge fine."

"And don't forget the three innocent ones." He added smirking.

"Well it doesn't matter. You were a great defence lawyer. You'll do well in the future."

"Especially if you're the prosecutor." She was about to reply when the door swung open smacking Mikan in the side, and sending him sprawling to the floor. The group laughed as Mikan blushed and quickly stood up.

* * *

><p>A dark night in west Domino. The sun had set about an hour previous. A esoteric figure was leant carelessly against a grimy wall. Quick headlights illuminated the small area for just a second. Rats, frightened by the light scurried further into the quiet alleyway, closer to the figure. One stopped and stared up at the person. They too gazed upon the small vermin before chuckling lightly and kicking a boot clad foot out and sending a small rock tumbling towards it. The laugh was light and airy, though with malicious undertones.<p>

Chatter could be vaguely heard nearby; street lights flickered, there age showing through worn out bulbs and rusty posts. The figure then looked up from the ground where the vermin once was before slowly stalking away. Breeze flowed barely, sending light blue scarf ends flying behind the walking person; they grumbled and pulled the flying ends around their front and tucking them into their long coat. _#Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime. His sister had another, she paid it for a lime.# _"Seriously?" The figure uttered in their scratchy, but feminine voice, pulling out a black phone. "The lime in the coconut?" The phone displayed a familiar white-haired teenager with the name Ryo underneath. _#She put the lime in the coconut and drink em both up, She put the lime in#_ Smiling, she slid a black nailed thumb over the screen before returning the phone to her pocket. Then she laughed again, this time though louder as she knew they knew where she was.

* * *

><p>"I've tracked the call. She's on Binsento Avenue, near the park, and moving towards it. We need to go." Marik stated from his house which he shared with his boyfriend Koneko and friend Bakura. At the moment though, his company consist of the aforementioned people, plus their neighbour Ryo, husband of the missing woman.<p>

"Good. Hopefully we'll get to her before it's too late." Ryo said standing.

* * *

><p>"They should be nearly here now." She stated putting her hand up near her face, palm outwards. "Your friends," She started checking her nails, before stopping to play with the wedding band on her finger. "That husband of yours."<p>

"_**Enough, let me out."**_

"Patience my sweet hikari, these things can't be rushed."

"_**What things?"**_

"You'll find out soon enough."

"_**But wait I-"**_ She pulled a knife from her pocket and held it in front of her eyes.

"Silence!" She chuckled when she heard nothing. "Good hikari. Now will you be nice and play along?"

"_**Yes."**_ Smiling, she shut off the mind link and set off to get ready for when the others arrived.

* * *

><p>Ten short minutes passed before a green 2013 Vauxhall Corsa pulled up at the park's entrance.<p>

"According to my app, she's somewhere in the park." the tanned Egyptian stated getting out the car. The others also got out as well.

"If we split up, we'll cover more ground." Ryo stated running into the dark grounds.

"Ryo! If you get lost try to call us! Well you heard him." They nodded before making sure the car was locked and also running into the park.

* * *

><p>It took Ryo another twenty minutes to stumble upon where "Becca" was hiding. And by stumble, I mean he literally tripped over her extended foot, before being straddled and a knife held to his throat. She leaned down so that their noses touched.<p>

"Call the others and see what happens."

"And hello to you too."

"Pleasantries, really?" She asked sitting back.

"You're sort of my wife. Well she's in there somewhere."

"Well done. Now, will you do as I say?"

"I guess." She got up, letting the smaller brit get up also. "What now?" The yami said nothing and turned around, walking to a clearing. He followed and stopped dead at the sight. There was a wheel in the centre with different pictures in each sector, either side of the wheel was a stone with four strips of leather in the corners and one in the middle. Tied to one side was an unconscious Bakura whilst the other was bare. Warui chuckled and walked over to the other stone and pressed her hand against it. Purple smoke poured from her hand and something started to form on the rock. After a few seconds the blob started to look more human until finally Becca was tied to the rock, Warui's hand next to her. She slowly lifted her head, confused as to why she couldn't move anything else, coming face to face with her red eyed other self.

"What? Why am I h-" she started before being the other pressed a finger to her lips and shushed her. Ryo still stood stunned.

"We're going to play a game, if you don't mind." Warui stated turning around and sending some of the purple smoke to shroud the park from the outside world.

"Why would I play a game with you?"

"You want your wife don't you?"

"What's the game?"

"Why don't I demonstrate? We spin the wheel." She stated demonstrating her words. The wheel settled on a picture of a lightening bolt. A surge of electricity surged through Becca's body. "And our selection affects our other half. Simple, no?"

"I can't do this!"

"Did I forget to mention that the loser is sent to the shadow realm?" Ryo looked into his wife's scared eyes, and then over to Bakura.

"Fine." At this word, the restrained albino shot awake. "How do we know who wins?"

"First to pass out loses." Ryo took a deep breath and walked over to he wheel and spun it. It rotated about three times before stopping on what looked like a medieval torture rack. The corner straps on Bakura's rock started to move further apart. Pained screams filled the air before the straps finally stopped and sprung back into place. Stepping forward again, Warui spun the wheel before it settled on a picture of a mountain. The ground started to rumble before the rock Becca was tied to suddenly shot up about 50ft in the air and remained suspended. Looking down, the girl then started to completely panic and scream madly.

"And she's not coming down until I spin the wheel again." Ryo rushed and spun the wheel and it landed on a picture of a rat, a snake and a spider.

* * *

><p>Koneko was walking through the other side of the park. He had been walking around for about twenty minutes and decided he would give up and sat on a bench. There was a quick rustling in a hedge behind him scaring the ever-loving shit out of him. This resulted in him leaping from his seat and screaming his hands shooting up to his neck in fists. A distinct scream also came from the hedge and Marik came tumbling out of it.<p>

"What the fuck were you doing?" Koneko asked, still semi-scared.

"Taking a short cut." The Egyptian replied, standing up and smiling broadly.

"Through a hedge?"

"Of course!"

"Okay then... Find anything?"

"Yes!"

"Anything useful?"

"No!"

"Fat lot of good you are. Well considering you're here, we should try to look for Becca. Also have you seen the others."

"Not since we split up."

"All right, just you and me. So we should-" He was cut off by a loud, panicked scream. "The fuck was that?"

"Erm, I think I found Becca." Marik announced pointing up, but still in front of him. Koneko followed his finger and saw Becca suspended mid air on a rock. Still confused as to what was going on, they stood staring. Becca then plummeted to the ground and they then came back to reality when the ground shook. "We should follow the line of descent. She should have fallen just on the other side of those trees." He stated indicating to group of trees about thirty metres away from them.

* * *

><p>Bakura moved around uncomfortably, and semi-scared as three creatures that had snake's body, spider's legs and rat's face crawled over his body.<p>

"Spin the wheel!" Ryo shouted looking between the captures. Warui sighed and strolled over to the wheel and hesitated before finally spinning it. The rock Becca was tied to suddenly plummeted to the ground, causing the earth to shake, but just in the park. The wheel then settled on some stones with black lines above them. Becca's rock started to glow a reddy orange, causing her immense pain, but no actual burns as this was a shadow game. The young brit span the wheel again to end the torture just as Marik and Koneko burst through the trees behind them.

"Ryo!" They shouted, the wheel stopped on a bucket causing a large amount of ice water to be dumped on Bakura. "What's going on?" Koneko asked, looking between them. "Why are there two Becca's? Why are they tied up?" He asked pointing over to Becca and Bakura. "Why is there a wheel? It's like some weird dream I had once, except there's no giant cupcake doing the hula and we're not in a goldfish bowl." (I actually had this dream, weird as fuck) They all stared at Koneko for a second before Warui span the wheel again, landing on a wheel. The rock rose again, though this time it only went just higher than the wheel and started to spin. It was slow at first, before ending up going about as a washing machine on spin cycle.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked.

"A shadow game. And when she falls unconscious, I will finally be rid of her!"

"Why are Ryo and Bakura here?" Koneko asked Marik.

"Ryo is Bakura's other half, same with Yugi and Yami. Bakura is tied to the rock as Ryo is only one she would be sure would risk the other to save Becca." Then the rock abruptly stopped and slowly descended to the floor. The rock's occupant looked like she was about to pass out.

"Ry...Ryo..." Becca muttered, causing him to run over. "I ca...can't last... a lot longer... She, she's cheating...mi, mine are worse..."

"Please just try to hold on. I have a plan, I think." He turned around. "Warui, you are cheating!"

"What? I would never cheat!"

"I don't believe you."

"How can I prove it to you?"

"Let those two spin the wheel. Then it shows neither of us are cheating." Warui looked shocked before returning her scowl.

"Fine, the twerp's mine." She stated facing Marik and Koneko.

"She means you." Marik whispered to the other. Koneko glared at him as he sauntered over to the wheel. "So I just spin this and Bakura gets hurt?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Excellent." He grinned and spun it faster than it had been before, rotating many, many times before finally stopping on the lightning bolt.

"Bastard." Bakura muttered after he was electrocuted, looking quite content slightly lead on the rock, due to his strength, stamina and easier tortures. Koneko then reluctantly span the wheel a lot slower, it only spinning nearly twice before stopping on music notes. A pair on headphones appeared on Becca's ears and proceeded to play Johannes _Brahms –_ Lullaby. This caused the girl to start to drift off. Ryo started to panic so tried to calm down whilst Marik span the wheel again._ 'Hm, seems he got the spinning too'_ He though as he leant against a nearby tree and put his hands into his pockets. He felt something weird and pulled out the Millennium Puzzle. Grinning he stood up normally and pointed it at Warui. He chuckled as a purple mist started to condense from it and swirled around the evil spirit.

"What's happening?" She yelled as she was surrounded.

"Two words. Millennium. Puzzle." She screamed as her soul was switched with that of Becca's, causing her to be the one tied up. Becca looked around confused before she realised what was happening. Laughing she ran over to the wheel and gave it an almighty spin. It span and span before settling on an aerosol cannister. This caused a huge can of what looked like deodorant to descend in front of Warui's face.

"No!" She screamed as it sprayed her in the face. "You ignorant bastards! I'll be back!" She muttered getting drowsier before finally falling unconscious. Her body faded as did Bakura's straps and the entire game disappeared. The five looked at each other before smiling and cheering. They all started to walk back to the car when Becca felt something weird.

"There's something down my top!" Becca said, pulling out the Millennium Ring.

"So that's how she could do all that!" Ryo wondered taking it off of her.

"Well we better keep these locked up somewhere. You never know." The others just shrugged and went home.

* * *

><p>AN: School seriously sucks up all of my time... I can barely update any more! And this sounds really bad, I know, but I'm starting to lose interest with the stories I have. Well not completely, just the times I want to write them, I can't because I'm busy, and then when I can, I don't feel like it. I'm literally sat there staring at the chapter waiting for all the awesome ideas I had to come forth. And then I get bored and procrastinate like crazy. Seriously! Between writing the last chapter of Now it's a Musical (last thing I updated) I have watched the entire 6th season of Bones! And not all in one, I mean one episode ever weekday. And the same with Total Drama World Tour! That's how bad it's gotten!

* * *

><p>I'm just glad this chapter's finally over! And I made it longer! I'm not sure how, it just happened... It would have been a <strong>lot <strong>longer, but I saved something for next time.


	20. England here we come!

Chapter 19: England here we come!

* * *

><p>The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)<p>

_Rybuscus_ Aw, please, everyone else is going!

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ If everyone was jumping off a cliff would you go?

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

_Rybuscus_ We're not jumping off of cliffs

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ You completely missed what I was going for there...

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

_Rybuscus_ I saw it and ignored it because you're being a knob-end about this!

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ I don't even...

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ I'm not going

Ryo Bakura ( RyRyKura)

_Rybuscus_ Spoil sport

Yugi Motou ( KingofGamesBiatches)

_Rybuscus_ Kill joy

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

RyRyKura KingofGamesBiatches Don't get involved

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

_Rybuscus_ RyRyKura KingofGamesBiatches Hurray back up

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ What were you trying to say before we started rambling on this nonsense

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

_Rybuscus_ That you should come to England with me and Ryo to see everyone back home

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ Don't we have you know college?

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

_Rybuscus_ No, the teachers are on strike or something

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ Do we ever actually go to the college, I feel like I've only been there like 4 times...

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

_Rybuscus_ Ha ha, funny. So? You going or are you staying here like a wet lemon?

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ Eurgh, Fine, but I'm bringing Marik.

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

_Rybuscus_ YAY! Now the plane leaves on Tuesday at 4am, so I suggest you start packing!

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ You already bought me a ticket?

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

_Rybuscus_ Well yeah, I knew you were coming, I am an excellent persuader. And KingofGamesBiatches is a master debater.

Yugi Motou ( KingofGamesBiatches)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ Hey, not funny! :( I was on your side

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ You are not. And he totally is.

Yugi Motou ( KingofGamesBiatches)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ _Rybuscus_ I hate you both

Bakura Touzoku ( ComingToTakeMeAway)

Cuz_Im_Quirky_ _Rybuscus_ You're so right, shrimp needs to get laid. And not by his hand.

Yugi Motou ( KingofGamesBiatches)

ComingToTakeMeAway Fuck you Bakura

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

KingofGamesBiatches said a naughty word! Shame on you!

Bakura Touzoku ( ComingToTakeMeAway)

KingofGamesBiatches No thanks mate...

Yugi Motou ( KingofGamesBiatches)

ComingToTakeMeAway Cuz_Im_Quirky_ _Rybuscus_ I hate you all so much right now!

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

KingofGamesBiatches is seriously PMSing

Bakura Touzoku ( ComingToTakeMeAway)

Tampons for KingofGamesBiatches

Yugi Motou ( KingofGamesBiatches)

I'm going to bed

The Amazing Becca ( Cuz_Im_Quirky_)

KingofGamesBiatches don't have any wet dreams

Koneko Raian ( _Rybuscus_)

KingofGamesBiatches try not to pull it off!

Bakura Touzoku ( ComingToTakeMeAway)

KingofGamesBiatches don't think about any of us, that'd be weird

* * *

><p>Everyone was leaving Domino College. Koneko, Becca, Bakura and Ryo were all still inside sat in the courtyard. A tall boy with short black hair walked over and tapped Bakura on the shoulder.<p>

"Bakura, I'm off mate, see you soon."

"All right, see you soon." Bakura stated giving him a double thumbs up before he left.

"Who was that?" Becca asked.

"Just a friend." He replied.

"You made a new friend?" Ryo asked, a little downtrodden.

"Ooh, a friend?" Becca asked. "Since when have you had other friends? Ooh friend!"

"I met him when I went to see that band at Addy's the other week. He'd just moved into the area. He's just some guy!"

"Some guy?"

"Oh, he's just some guy!" Koneko added.

"Just some guy?"

"That's all it is!"

"Oh he's just some friend from when Bakura went to a gig at Addy's that never happened." Becca stated.

"Don't forget the thumbs up!" Koneko stated mimicking Bakura's double thumbs up.

"Oh friend! Friend! Please can I be your friend?" The three started saying in high voices going around Bakura holding their thumbs up.

"Fuck you lot, got a drink?"

"No, we're out" Becca stated.

"I'm off to the loo." Koneko stated standing up.

"What for a wank? You wanker." Bakura asked laughing.

"Friend!" Koneko stated before walking away, leaving Becca and Ryo laughing at a fuming Bakura

* * *

><p>Koneko, Becca, Ryo and Marik had been at the airport about an hour and a half ago, because Ryo insisted they get there before check-in open so that they didn't have to queue they had another three hours until the plane actually got there. Ryo had fallen asleep across three of the chairs in the area they sat in, Koneko was carving "Kryptonian symbols" into the table next to him and Becca and Marik were placing random objects on the sleeping Ryo, much like Buckaroo. So far Ryo had a paper cup on his head, a stack of pens on his chest, a box of tissues laid on his stomach, a sandwich on his face, travel scrabble letters tipped over his legs, a hot-dog on his crotch and a bag of boiled sweets under his left hand.<p>

"Your husband is a heavy sleeper!" Marik whispered as Becca stood up after placing another pen on the stack.

"I know. Wonder, when he'll wake up." Marik shrugged and delved into his carry on bag. He pulled out a hairbrush. Creeping over, he placed the brush in his hair.

"**Flight 74372 to Bangkok is now boarding." **The voice over the tannoy stated, which caused Ryo to shoot up, knocked the items on his upper half flying.

"What the?" He looked over to Becca and Marik who were whistling and looking away innocently. Koneko looked from where he was, as the sandwich hit him in the head. "What did you do?"

"They were playing Buckaroo, you were the donkey." Koneko stated while wiping mayonnaise out of his hair. Ryo looked sceptically at the other two.

"We were bored! Just be glad we went with my idea. Marik wanted to play Operation!" Becca said defensively. Ryo kept the face. "Fine we'll find something else to do." She said walking away pulling Marik with her. The other two shared a look before Ryo went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes later)<strong>

"MOVE LADY!" Marik yelled as he flew past on a luggage trolley, Becca just behind him on another. The trolleys being propelled much like scooters with the occupants stood on the edge. They had found a couple of them just inside the check in doors and decided to race them. Ryo and Koneko had heard the yell and instantly jumped up. The racers saw this and quickly sailed a different way, the others chasing them.

"GET OFF THAT THING NOW, OR WE'LL BE KICKED OUT!" Ryo shouted. The racers shared a look before saying OK and jumping off of them. They then flew into the wall. "Are you going to stop acting like children?" Ryo asked quieter. They nodded, looking at the ground. "Then go sit down, while I explain the situation to the nice security guard and hopefully won't get kicked out."

"If you find a gay one be sure to flirt." Marik added walking away with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>(7 hours later)<strong>

The four were now sat on the plane and had been for about four hours at the gate because of delays. They were just taking off much to the delight of those on board. Once in the air, there was a mad dash for the toilet as they weren't allowed before. The lines were so long that two reached their seats which were right at the back of the plane the toilet being at the centre.

"This is ridiculous!" Becca stated looking at the lines, she turned to the person stood next to her, who happened to be a tallish man wearing a grey hoodie, black jeans and a grey beanie hat. "News flash hipster, you'll be stood there for hours. May as well hold it until we land!" The person turned around revealing Jou. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me, Mai and Honda are seeing an old friend. Why are you here?" He explained confused.

"We're seeing our friends and family back home."

"Cool, so..."

"Erm, yeah..." Becca replied awkwardly.

"Mind if I?..."

"Sure." He turned back around. Koneko then sneezed, though thankfully h kind without a handful of snot afterwards, (You know the kind Hammond) causing a baby to wake up and start crying and everyone around him to glare at him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Another 12 hours later)<strong>

The plane was stuck flying around Manchester Airport for three hours due to bad weather. About five minutes before they landed the baby stopped crying, true it wasn't crying the whole time, no it woke up the other babies on the flight and they took shifts. By the time the four finally got off of the plane, they were exhausted. Well all were tired but Koneko, who brought ear plugs. Becca was the most tired as she didn't sleep the night before the flight, thinking she could sleep on the plane.

"We're finally off that plane," Koneko stated, stretching "That was literally the best sleep I've ever had." Ryo, Marik and Becca turned to glare at him, all having bags under their eyes. "What."

"You woke baby. If wasn't tired, kill you." Becca mumbled before yawning. "When train?"

"I think in about fifteen minutes, though we need to go through customs and baggage, so we should be on time."

* * *

><p><strong>(2 hours later)<strong>

After getting through customs, baggage and just making the train the 4 made their way to the small seaside town of Blackpool. A town famous for a tower, theme park and a documentary about the many many criminals it has. About 2 years ago Becca and Koneko would this chavy hovel home, though now after all that time they found it looked pretty much the same. There were still roadworks pretty much everywhere and buildings were being built left, right and centre. Just then a red haired Mancunian walked past the train station. Becca, who had fallen asleep as soon as they sat on the train, instantly recognized the woman and ran towards her.

"Terrance!" she yelled as she ran. The woman turned around confused as Becca stopped right in front of her. "It's me Becca." A look of recognition crossed her face before she slapped the taller girl's arm.

"Don't call me Terrance!" she stated. "So how've you been?"

"I'm good, moved to Japan, got married. You?"

"I moved out and got a job at an art studio." she stated. "You're with your husband now?"

"Yeah, he's over there." she explained pointing behind her. The girl looked around Becca and her jaw dropped. "Is that Ryan? You married Ryan?"

"Yes that's Ryan, and no Ryo's my husband, the one with white hair." She looked back and walked over to the group.

"Hey Ryan." she stated when she had joined them. The two looked at each other, though both had grown since high school, where they were both about 5 feet tall, they were still the same height as each other now standing around 5 foot 5.

"Hi Toni." They stood awkwardly until Marik elbowed him in the arm. "Oh, this is my boyfriend Marik."

"Knew you were a bender. He's well fit too." Marik and Koneko both blushed. "Don't mind though, me own brother's gay."

"Well Toni, it was great catching up, but we have to go, we have major jet lag and just really want to go our hotel and sleep!" Becca stated yawning as two hours wasn't really a good enough sleep. "Though we're here for a week, so see you around?"

"Yeah, bye." The group dispersed as the four walked down towards town.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next morning)<strong>

_Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun,_"Good morning mother, and to what do I oh the pleasure on such a bright, **early **morning?" Koneko asked mock cheerfully over the phone, sitting up onto the edge of the bed.

"Save it, Lunch at 12:30 at the Squirrel, don't be late. Oh and bring your friends with you, I want to meet them."

"What?" he asked dumbfounded but she had already hung up. He stared at the wall in front of him, mouth agape, the phone falling from his hand. Marik walked in five minutes later, towel around his waist (FANSERVICE!) to find his boyfriend in the same state.

"Erm, are you OK?" He walked around in front of him, and leant to stare at his face. Not even the mostly naked Egyptian could awaken Koneko from his stupor.

"Mother, lunch, meet, friends." He stated shaking. Marik laughed and stood up normally.

"Really? I thought you'd seen a ghost or something. Jesus Christ!" He started getting dressed. (EVEN MORE FANSERVICE!)

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"<p>

"Koneko, I want sleep! Why am I here?" Becca moaned getting out of the taxi outside the Squirrel.

"My mum wants to see me for lunch." He responded pushing the girl out of the way so he could also get out.

"Then why not just take Marik?"

"Shedoesn'tknowI'mgay." He said quickly and quietly.

"I'm way to tired to know what that meant."

"Shedoesn'tknowI'mgay." He said louder.

"Once again, slower."

"She doesn't know I'm gay."

"Why does that matter, just take Marik in there and,"

"No, there's a reason she doesn't know!"

"Ah, well she's your mother, just tell her, it's not like she can kick you out."

"Fine." The four walked into the pub to find Koneko's mother, a short skinny woman who didn't really look like him at all, sat at a round table with five chairs.

"Hello mother." Koneko stated awkwardly.

"Good morning Ryan. Hello again Rebecca, long time no see." Becca grunted, still half asleep. Koneko stamped on her foot, waking her up more.

"Good morning Mrs Hammond." She said smiling, sitting down next to Koneko, Ryo next to her, Marik and the other side of Koneko.

"So, how has life been? We haven't seen each other for about two years now."

"Fine, not much has happened. How about you?"

"This horrible couple moved in next door. They stay up to god knows what time in the morning. I swear the country has gone to pot ever since they passed that gay marriage bill." Koneko nearly spat out his drink.

"They're gay?"

"Yes unfortunately. I know, it's unnatural, I mean men and women are supposed to love each other. It says so in the bible." All the others on the table were stunned.

"Good thing I'm not!" Koneko stated. Marik turned to him, ready to say something. "I have a lovely girlfriend."

"Who?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes who?" Marik asked, quietly, unheard by the happy woman.

"Rebecca!" It was now Becca's turn to nearly cover everyone with drink. "Yes, we're in love. Aren't we?" Koneko asked turning to the stunned girl, with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I feel like I'm already married." She added.

* * *

><p>The rest of lunch went by swimmingly. Though when Mrs Hammond left, Becca smacked the back of Koneko's head.<p>

"What the hell?" Marik smacked him too.

"I can't believe you!" Ryo also smacked him.

"That's for stealing my wife!"

"You heard what she said! She'd kill me if I told her I was gay!"

"Why rope me into this? You could have said she was back in Japan!"

"She wouldn't believe me! With you here it would be easy to convince her I'm straight! Please Becca?"

"Eurgh, fine! But I'm not happy about this!"

* * *

><p>AN: This would have been out earlier, but I've had rehearsals for The Wizard of Oz (Wicked Witch of the West bitches!) and I **lost **my pink book! A travesty I know. Oh, my pink book has all my chapter titles in it, and so without it I have no idea what to write about! (Becca: Do you ever anyway? GwuncanLover: Not really, I just write... but I need **some** direction Becca: This fic is essentially Seinfeld, a fic about nothing GwuncanLover: Heh... Yeah) I also saw Chris Ramsey (awesome comedian), and my god he was amazing then afterwards I got him to sign my program and got a picture with him! And then I went to Harrogate. (a place in Yorkshire for people who don't know (that's a place in England for those who **still **don't know)) I had a great time, I went to Lightwater Valley (theme park) and the Yorkshire Chocolate story, where I had SOOOOO much chocolate I nearly threw up! Anyway, I forgot to take my laptop and so am writing now, before I must sleep for school tomorrow!

* * *

><p>GwuncanLover out!<p> 


	21. The One After Ryan says Rebecca

Chapter 20: The One after Ryan says Rebecca

* * *

><p>"God this town has even more tourists than it used to!" Becca yelled pushing past some random tourists that were walking <strong>way <strong>too slowly.

"Look at this." Koneko stated pointing at something to the left of him. "The tower have built a bungee jump area."

"Really? That sounds fun!" Ryo added looking over his shoulder.

"Haven't you fallen off enough buildings in this life time?" Becca asked, pushing more tourists out of the way.

"Who d'ya think you're pushin'?" A teenage chav asked when she was pushed.

"You moron, maybe if you didn't loiter I wouldn't have to psychically move you."

"Who you talking to?" She asked, getting more annoyed.

"I think you mean, 'To whom are you talking?'" The chav seriously looked like she wanted to punch Becca, but being British she was also slightly scared of confrontation. Instead, she just growled and spat in the others face before walking away. "That went better than expected." Becca stated wiping away the fluid.

"Only spit, this town must have improved." Koneko added. "So, are we jumping?" They all agreed and headed to sign up.

* * *

><p>After jumping, some more successfully than others, Koneko forgot to take his phone out of his pocket, causing it to smash onto the floor below, the four were currently wandering around town, as it seemed to be the only interesting thing to do in this stupid town that was legal. They walked into Primark (for non-British people it sells really cheap clothes that are quite tacky) which was also packed full of people.<p>

"Becca? Ryan?" a girl walking past them asked in an annoying voice. Said people turned and came face to face with someone they never hoped they'd see again.

"Hey Amanda." Becca said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"What no college or university?"

"No, I didn't get good enough results, plus the classes aren't at good times for me."

"Oh yeah. Teddy told me you had kids." Koneko explained.

"Yeah, three now."

"Wow, nineteen and already three kids. Aren't you... lucky?" Becca asks, pausing while she thought of a nice word to say.

"Well, when you find the right guy you will be too."

"I'm married." Becca stated smirking.

"Teddy also said you don't know who any of your kids parents are." Koneko said, also smirking. Amanda huffed, sniffed and walked away. Becca and Koneko high fived.

"We made her cry!" Becca stated before whooping.

"Who was that?"

"Girl we went to school with. We both hate her as she was really egotistical and never shut up." Koneko stated.

"Didn't you go out with her?"

"It was like for three days!"

"Oh yeah, that was the week when she had three different boyfriends... Fun times."

"She sounds like a whore." Ryo stated. The two agreed before leaving the large, gaudy shop.

* * *

><p>The four were currently sat in Marik and Koneko's hotel room along with Amy, Courtney and Teddy. They were sat in a circle with a coffee table laden with shots in front of them and were ready to play a game.<p>

"Okay." Said Teddy. "I'll start. I never kissed a guy." Everyone else in the room, except Amy took a drink.

"Really Amy?" Becca asked, she shook her head. "I never skived lessons." Marik and Koneko drank. "Oh, I wonder why."

"Shut it. I never watched Star Wars." Everyone else took a drink.

"I never dyed my hair." Ryo stated. Becca, Koneko, Amy and Courtney drank.

"I never learned another language fluently." Courtney said, causing Becca, Koneko, Marik and Ryo take a drink.

"I never met anyone with the same name as me." Marik stated. Teddy, Becca, Courtney, Amy and Koneko took a drink.

"I never had sex." No one drank, causing Amy to have to drink.

"Really? Still?" Becca asked.

"No, it's gross!"

"I never cried at a movie." Teddy said as it came back to him. Everyone else drank.

"Do you have no heart man? Titanic? Up? Bambi? Lion King?" Koneko started before Becca yelled out "MUFASA NO!" tears coming to her eyes.

"The Never Ending Story?" he continued.

"ARTAX!" Marik cried.

"Meh." Teddy stated.

"I never looked good in shorts." Becca said. Courtney, Amy, Marik and Ryo drank. Koneko tried to, but Marik pushed down the drink shaking his head.

"I never passed my driving test." Marik said. Teddy and Becca took a drink.

"I never liked N*SYNC." Koneko stated, causing Marik and Becca to drink. Koneko raised an eyebrow.

"Justin Timberlake is hot ok?"

"I never went out with someone I was friends for over a year with." Koneko, Becca and Courtney drank.

"Who did you go out with?" Becca asked Courtney.

"She's going out with Jonathan!"

"Finally! We must double date. Me, you, Ryo and Jonathan tomorrow night!" The girl agreed.

* * *

><p>The stupid annoying sun shone into the room the next morning. Several groans were heard as some of the group were woken up by the giant ball of fire, though most just turned over and went back to sleep. After many more I nevers, the group were extremely drunk and so passed out. Koneko, the first to wake up, saw a face in front of his. He had to blink a few times before he realised that it was Ryo's face. He jumped back and managed to smack Becca in the head when he flailed his arms. Ryo woke up to find his legs tangled with Koneko and his arm around the other who had just jumped away, he also jumped away, their legs coming away from each other. Courtney had woken up just after them and found she was half on the bed, left arm and leg on the floor, head dangling off the side. Becca was rudely woken up by Koneko the side of her face feeling sticky, she got up slowly, weirdly not having her glasses like usual, and looked to the ground. She screamed when she saw what it was.<p>

"VOMIT! OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY ME? THIS IS FUCKING DISGUSTING!" The shout caused two more to shoot awake, and the already awake to groan again at the loudness.

"Wh-What?" Amy asked, getting up, the aforementioned vomit around the girls mouth, though the girl herself was across the room, her leg in the trouser press. (Now I'm just thinking of Miranda when she was meant to be abroad but went to the hotel across the road.) Marik appeared in the bathroom doorway, rubbing the side of his face, stumbling.

"I can't see straight." He stated as he was wearing Becca's glasses. Said girl grabbed them off him as she pushed past him to was her face. The others all looked around them, the hotel room looked semi clean, weirdly. Koneko found a Sharpie in his pocket and saw another in the vomit, meaning Becca had it in her hand. He also saw no Sharpie marks anywhere which was weird, unless Teddy had Sharpie on him.

"Who's Whitley?" Ryo asked looking confused whilst staring at Koneko.

"He's a teacher I had in High School, why?"

"Apparently you love his eyes." Ryo said pointing to his face. He looked confused until Ryo also pointed at the Sharpie. Eyes widening he got up and ran to the mirror. Sure enough scrawled across his face in Becca's handwriting was "I LOVE WHITLEY'S EYES!" Koneko sighed and rubbed at his face, finding that the pen wasn't coming off. A low groan erupted from the cupboard and Teddy fell out sporting a moustache, forehead penis and "I TOUCH KIDS" written in Koneko's handwriting on his face. Becca then emerged from the bathroom, face now clean. Koneko glared at her, which caused to her laugh as she read his face.

"Memories!" She said, before grimacing as her head pounded. The girl then walked over to her husband and pulled him up before they left. Courtney had fallen back asleep in her uncomfortable position, Amy was trying to remove her leg from the trouser press, Marik had crawled onto the bed, the other side of Courtney, and was nearly asleep and Teddy was passed out on the floor. Koneko shrugged and walked over to the bed, instead of helping his friend, he just shoved her from the bed and went to sleep. Amy gave up trying to get her leg out of the device and also fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Becca and Ryo were walking currently sat in a café that same afternoon. The others were still in the hotel and extremely hungover and didn't want to go anywhere. Becca had recovered after taking really strong aspirin and had gone to see her parents where she discovered something she hadn't seen in about two years. Her motorbike. She was ecstatic that her parents had taken good care of it and immediately rode it to the hotel to pick up her husband for a ride around the town. They arrived at the café about five minutes ago and were chatting about random things. Being a happy couple they were holding hands on the table while they waited for tea to be brought over. Due to the size of the establishment they were sat in a round booth next to each other. The tea was brought over and Ryo being Ryo drank some straight away, burning his tongue.<p>

"Idiot." she mumbled, while he fanned his mouth, his tongue out. He frowned. "My idiot." she muttered and kissed him, which he eagerly responded to. They pulled apart when they heard a gasp. Koneko's mother was staring incredulously at them from the door of the café.

"How dare you? You little whore!" she roared striding over to the couple.

"It's not what it looks like!" Becca said back, scooting away from her husband.

"How could you do this to Ryan? Is he not good enough for you or something?" Becca looked down at her lap, knowing she'd blown this and Koneko would be just as mad. Ryo looked over at his wife, who had a look of dread and sadness on her face.

"That's enough!" he practically yelled at the ranting woman, getting to his feet. "I'm sick of this! Becca is my wife, we've been married since June. Koneko isn't going out with her, OK? She only said she was so you wouldn't hate him as he's going out with Marik, because HE'S GAY!" All mouths in the café hung open at this point. "Erm, too much?" he asked Becca sitting back down.

"Little bit." Becca replied. "Well, we're gonna go. Thanks for the tea, sorry we didn't drink any, here's the money." She started pulling Ryo out of the café before running off to her motorbike.

* * *

><p>They burst into Koneko and Marik's hotel room ten minutes later.<p>

"Get up! Move! I screwed up big time! Well, technically Ryo did. But anyway, your mum saw us kissing and started calling me a whore. So the noble, loud mouth blew the whole thing wide open! WE HAVE TO LEAVE THE COUNTRY!" Becca never stopped moving through the room as she started throwing things back into their suitcases. No one in the room moved. She sighed and jumped on the bed. "WAKE UP MORONS THE SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN! WE HAVE TO GO!" They woke up, groaning. She jumped down and continued shoving things in the bags.

"What? Why?" Koneko asked.

"Ryo blew the secret, your mum knows you're gay! We have to leave!" They all immediately got up and helped Becca throw stuff into the bags. Becca and Ryo left to get their stuff together and then they all fled the hotel as quick as they could, flinging the keys and money as the counter. Becca drove her bike back home and got into the taxi that followed her home and they drove to the train station.

They finally got on the plane about an hour later, Ryo having booked tickets on the train.

"I just realised I'm meant to be having dinner with Courtney and Jonathan tonight." Becca stated just as she was getting settled.

"Leave it, it doesn't matter. Now explain to me exactly what happened." Koneko asked.

"Well, we were at a café because I found my bike and drove around for a bit. So we order tea and Ryo burns his tongue on his and I call him an idiot. So we kiss then your mum walks in and sees us. She starts yelling at me, calling me a whore. Then Ryo gets up and defends me whilst blowing the secret. Then we came to the hotel and woke you up and started packing and-"

"I was there for that bit."

"Oh yeah."

"Nice one Ryo."

"Hey, not my fault. Blame Becca for kissing me first!" Ryo defended.

"I blame Koneko for starting the lie in the first place." Marik stated, flicking the page in his magazine.

"I wouldn't have to if my mum wasn't a complete psychopath!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Marik stated, causing the other two to laugh and Koneko to roll hs eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Right, well this was fun! (Becca: You're such a liar! GwuncanLover: Shush you) Okay, let me level with you, this was being an absolute knob and wouldn't write itself like usual. I originally had a different idea for this chapter, and then I realised that I couldn't do it, so I'm replacing the characters and making it another Yu-Gi-Oh! Story, look out for it in the future. My Wizard of Oz show was Wednesday 17th July, however my bedroom needs major renovations which me and mum are sorting this summer so things could take time! I'm getting new glasses tomorrow (well technically today as it's like half twelve in the morning...) because my eyes are getting worse! They're bigger as well so I don't keep accidentally looking over and under them, oops! I've read over this story and realised I said that I'd update more and then only had 4/5 updates of this story since last year, heh heh sorry...


End file.
